Ride of a Lifetime
by StormLover
Summary: A/U The arrival of a new instructor causes Ororo to rethink a vow she made a year ago. Join her as she begins a ride of a lifetime, discovering things she never knew she was missing.
1. Chapter 1: Blue and Silver

Chapter 1: Blue and Silver

Logan pulled into the parking lot of a local watering hole. _Looks like my kinda place_, he thought as he eyed the rows of motorcycles and the large tractor trailers in the distance.

He parked his bike next to a blue and silver Suzuki GSX-R750. He whistled appreciatively at the hardware. Considered one of the 10 fastest bikes in the world, he figured the driver had a thing for speed.

_May have to find the driver and give them props_, he thought, taking a subtle sniff and getting a mixture of flowers and motor oil. _Odd combo_, he thought as he made his way into the bar.

Logan sighed as he entered the noisy bar. He hadn't been around people in the last few months and found the place to be just what the doctor ordered. At least until it was time for him to head to his partner's place.

Remy told him that the school where he taught French was looking for a shop teacher who could double as the PE instructor. Low on funds and in need of a steady gig, Logan knew he would take the job but had made his buddy work for it. He smirked at the thought as he walked over to the bar.

"Molson," he grumbled to the barkeep and got a nod in response. He took that opportunity to look around and get the lay of the land. Pool tables were on the right, with several games in progress. The dance floor, on the left of the bar featured a few couples slowly moving to the music a pair of musicians were picking out from the makeshift stage. Tables and chairs sat in the middle and he be darn, a karaoke machine sat right next to the stage.

"Hey Cass, give me a cold one wouldja," a feminine voice called out.

Logan turned slightly to get a glimpse from his peripheral vision. He picked up the faint scent of flowers and motor oil and knew she was the driver of the piece of art in the parking lot. He turned to get a good look at her. He was surprised to see a tall, voluptuous African American woman dressed from head to toe in silver leather. Her blue and silver helmet sat on the bar next to her. She smiled her thanks to the barkeep and tilted the frosty bottle against her lips.

Logan swallowed involuntarily as he watched her throat work to move the liquid from the bottle into her stomach. She closed her eyes in bliss and finished the beer in a matter of seconds, not coming up for a breath until she finished the whole thing.

Sitting the bottle down with a gentle thump, she signaled for another before turning her attention to him. He played it off by averting his eyes but could see her watching him with an amused look. She turned her eyes toward Cass when he sat the bottle before her and nodded her thanks. With a quick glance, she grabbed her beer in one hand and her helmet in another and headed toward the pool area.

When she walked past him, their eyes met and he was shocked to see the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. _I wonder if they're real_, he thought dropping eye contact after a few seconds. Normally he would hold it longer but there was something about this chick that unsettled him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"You know, if you insist on staring, you could at least speak," she said in his ear, causing him to jump a bit, bumping her beer, causing it to fizz up. She quickly covered the nozzle with her mouth and took a swig. Lowering the bottle, she returned her attention to him, watching him expectantly.

"Logan," he replied, holding out his hand.

"Rory," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it a bit before releasing it, "I get the impression you're new around these parts."

"What gave it away?" he replied.

"The stares," she replied, before taking another drink from her bottle, "I'm guessing you don't see many tall black chicks with white hair and blue eyes."

"Nah, can't say that I've ever met one before."

"Well, then today is your lucky day. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Logan," she said with a nod before grabbing her helmet, "Hey Cass, give the newbie one on me." He looked over at her in surprise and she winked back at him. "Welcome to the neighborhood, newbie," she called out before heading toward the tables.

_Interesting_, he thought as Cass sat another Molson before him with a knowing smile. Nodding his thanks, Logan looked over at Rory who was holding court with the guys. He noticed they weren't eyeing her like she was the finest thing in the room, which she was. They were interacting with her like she was one of them.

"Yeah, surprising that a dame as beautiful and fine as Rory has them acting like she's one of the guys," Cass replied, looking over at the group right along with Logan, unknowingly reading Logan's thoughts.

"What's her deal?"

"Don't really know. Once a week, she comes, chats a little, plays a little pool, dances occasionally, drinks about two beers and then heads out, only to do it all over again the following week," Cass replied before moving down the bar to assist another patron.

_Wow_, he thought, taking another swig of his beer. _I just might have to make this my watering hole_, he thought, turning toward the pool tables and was startled when he looked right into Rory's face.

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this," she told him, setting her beer down and grabbing a napkin to mop up the spill.

"Sorry. Didn't see you," he grumbled.

"How could you not see me? You've been watching me all evening," she replied softly, teasing him. She whispered it, knowing that a statement like that spoken too loudly would leave Logan having to defend his fragile male ego.

"What can I say, I enjoy watching beautiful women," he flirted, surprising himself but enjoying it all the same.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" she asked coyly, looking over at him as she drunk from her bottle.

"Yeah. Wouldna said it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh, so you are the type to say what you mean and mean what you say?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"You know Logan, you seemed to be a pretty cool guy."

'That's high compliments coming from a pretty cool," he paused with a smirk, watching her eyebrow arch, waiting for his reply, "woman."

She chuckled softly. "Cleaned that one up very nicely, Mr. Logan," she replied, glancing down at her watch, realizing it was near that time. _He has a nice smile_, she thought, finishing off her beer.

"Gotta a man waitin' fer ya at home?" he asked, enjoying the company and flirtatious banter.

She smiled. "Dear, dear Logan," she began, sliding off her stool and standing next to him. She leaned in close. "If I had a man, he would be right here beside me," she whispered in his ear, "Good night, Handsome." She pulled back and walked away, throwing a wink over her shoulder before she headed out the door and into the night.

"Damn," he said before getting to his feet and heading toward the door. He looked out and watched as Rory took off down the road and was out of sight in seconds. Her last statement just guaranteed that that he would be back. He was intrigued by the woman and thought she felt the same way.

"One more for the road, Cass," Logan called out as he took his seat again at the bar, thinking about the beautiful Rory.


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

Chapter 2: New Job

"Bout damn time ya showed up," Remy greeted him as Logan parked his bike in front of Remy's cottage, bright and early the next morning. Remy smiled down at his friend as he walked up the steps to join him on the porch.

"I got lost three times tryin' ta get ta here. Had ta finally ask fer directions," Logan grumbled good naturedly. Remy was an instructor at a private school that was more like a miniature college. The school's campus stretched out across 100 acres, enclosed by a large wrought iron gate on all sides.

"It's good ta see ya, mon ami. Been too long since Remy laid eyes on his brudah," Remy told him, pulling him into a brotherman hug.

"Three years ain't that long, Remy," Logan replied, smiling at his longtime friend, "Stop being a wuss."

"Man, don come ta me home and call Remy a wuss," Remy replied, ushering him inside, "Least not in front of de missus." Logan chuckled as he heard the soft footsteps.

"Logan," Anna Marie said, holding out her arms for a hug, "Oh, it's good ta finally lay eyes on ya, sugah."

"Hey Anna," Logan said, stepping into her embrace, mindful of her protruding belly, "So de ole man finally knocked ya up, aye?"

"Yeah, took 'im long enough," she said, protectively running her hands over her belly, "Doctor says we havin' twins so ya get to name one too."

"Are ya shitting me?" Logan replied, looking over at his friend who shook his head.

"Non, de doctor confirmed and showed us de ultrasound. Tink ya kin handle bein' de godfather of two?"

"It will be an honor," Logan replied, going over and shaking his friend's hand as Anna made her way back into the kitchen.

"Go wash up, loves. Breakfast in a few."

"Ya rested yet?" Remy asked Logan as he stood in the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"I guess. Anna sure can burn in the kitchen. I'm going to need to work twice as hard in the gym to burn off some of her fabulous cooking.

"Dat's the main reason why I'm up at 5am ever' mornin' workin' out."

"I just might have to join you," he replied, getting to his feet, "Let's go so ya can give me the grand tour."

"Oui. We kin have lunch at de mansion, because Remy's cooking up sometin' special fa dinnah," he told him and when Logan looked at him quizzically, he shook his head, "Don give me dat look, padnat. Remy kin burn."

"Yeah, burn down da house. Anna let ya cook in 'er house? Don't she know who she married?"

"Oh yeah, she know. Dat why she let me in de kitchen. Why ya think she married Remy? Remy got skillz," he told him mischievously.

Logan chuckled. "I bet. I'm sure Anna wouldn't appreciate ya talkin' like that," Logan told him talking loudly.

"Shush, mon ami. Ya trying to get Remy in trouble wit de wife."

Logan chuckled. "That Anna ain't changed a bit. Still got ya on a short leash?"

"Yeap and I wouldn't trade 'er in for the world. Come on man, let me show ya 'round."

"We got ten teachers and wit ya, that brings the staff to 11, not includin' Professor Xavier, the headmaster. Ya'll get ta meet 'im Monday."

"Each teacher has they own cottage and soon as construction complete, ya will too, mon ami. Til then, feel free to crash at our place," Remy told him as they passed by several well-kept cottages, some larger than others.

"De cottages kin be expanded to accommodate growin' families like ours," Remy explained, answering Logan's silent question.

"When ya gonna expand yours?"

"After the twins turn one. I figure dat'll give Anna enough time ta work out de plans of de house she wants, though 'chere's pretty much done. It kin happen sooner than later. Either way, Remy be okay just long as my bebes and mi amour are happy."

"I'm happy ta lend a hand if ya could use it. I kin take a peek at da plans if ya want," Logan replied.

"Remy hopin' ya say that. Anna's been houndin' me 'bout sendin' ya de plans so ya kin give 'em a once over."

"Least I kin do since ya got me this gig. Thanks again by da way. I owe ya big."

"Ya being heah be payment enough. Come on, let Remy show ya the rest of the school."

* * *

><p>Autumn had descended on the Xavier School for the Gifted. The kaleidoscope of colors across the quad and grounds called many to spend time under the canopies of the trees shedding their leaves.<p>

Everywhere Logan looked, there seemed to be students. They were congregated under trees, running on the lawn playing games, standing in small groups having conversation or sitting alone on the quad, focused on one electronic device or another. Logan and Remy continued up the path toward the mansion and when they turned the corner, Logan came face to face with the woman from the bar.

_Ya gotta be kidding me_, he thought, turning his attention to Remy's greeting of the woman.

"Ah, 'chere. Tis a treat ta see ya out and 'bout. How ya been?" Remy asked the white haired woman who stood, welcoming the warm embrace from her colleague, looking over at Logan with a slight smile.

"Well, Remy. And yourself? How's Anna? The twins aren't giving her trouble yet are they?"

"Everybody be fine, mon ami," Remy said, smiling and when he saw her eyes look behind him, he remembered Logan, "Where are my manners? Ororo, this is Logan, the new PhysEd and Shop teacher. Logan, this is lovely woman is Ororo."

She stuck out her hand to him that he accepted with a nod. _Hopefully, he will take the hint and follow my lead_, she thought.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Logan. Thank you for agreeing to join the staff."

"The pleasure is mine. Ya have a beautiful place here and I'm looking forward ta learning more 'bout it as well as da people here," he replied, playing along with her rouse.

Nodding, she asked, "Have you taught before?"

"Not in a structured setting such as this but I have done some instruction before," he said, getting a look of surprise from Remy. _Close yer trap_, Logan thought, knowing his friend was surprised at his choice of words and use of "proper" English.

"Great. Well, I'm sure you will pick up on things fairly quickly," she replied, hoping he noticed on the double entendre and compliment she threw at him, "If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to let me know. I'm sure Remy will show you where the offices are and my door is always open. Now, if you will excuse me gentlemen."

She nodded to them before turning and walking down the walkway toward the school.

"Is she a teacher too?" Logan asked after she disappeared from sight.

"Oui. Ro teaches Advanced Literature. She is also second in charge of the school and is responsible for the curriculum," Remy replied.

"Damn, what doesn't she do?" he asked, impressed with her to do list.

"A few tings but I'll let 'er tell ya that," Remy said with a sly smile.

"What's with the smile, Rem?" Logan asked.

"Nuthin' mon ami. Just thought 'bout somethin' Anna said."

"Yeah, and ya still a horrible liar," Logan replied, his thoughts going to the woman who had continued to intrigue him. Truly who was she? Ororo, Ro, or Rory_?_


	3. Chapter 3: Ororo, Ro, or Rory?

Chapter 3: Ororo, Ro, or Rory?

_Oh my goodness_, Ororo thought as she walked through the halls of the school toward her office. She had to keep calm, lest the weather betray her emotional state. _Of all the places for that man to be, he had to be the new teacher here_, she thought as she sat behind her desk. Sighing, she wondered if he would spill the beans to Remy.

Turning to look out the ceiling to floor windows, she took in the view of the grounds. Partial to sunsets, she requested to take over the office space that faced the rear of the school where the landscaped, rolling lawn ended and the woods began. The trees had begun their autumn tradition and Ororo was an appreciative audience of the abundance of red, green, yellow, orange, and purple leaves the trees presented. A lover of nature, normally a sight like this would calm and relax her but not today.

Today, she got a surprise that threatened her extracurricular activities. The students and the staff at the school knew her as Professor Munroe – the stoic, firm yet caring teacher, who gave unquestioningly of herself to the school and its students. Or as Ororo or Ro, a fun-loving, easy going, caring friend who would be there whenever they needed her. They could count on her to be there to help them study for a hard test, share words of wisdom to help avoid a conflict, and whisper soothing words to ease a broken heart.

They didn't know her other persona, Rory, the tall, lithe, motorcycle riding, speed demon who played a mean game of pool, knew her way around motorcycles and could out race anything on two, three or four wheels. The one who hung out in bars, drunk beer and was like one of the guys.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

Ororo knew that she gave more than she was asked to the school and did so freely because she loved what she did. The only time she requested anything was time to herself on Friday evenings.

Everyone on campus knew that Professor Munroe was unavailable from 5pm on Friday until Saturday morning. At the designated time, they could hear the growl of the hemi engine as she drove her silver Dodge Challenger down the driveway. They would be pulled from their slumber by the sound normally around 8am the following morning when she returned. They would arrive at the breakfast table where a rested Ororo would greet them.

Now someone who could disrupt that special time for her was her new staff member. Hopefully he could keep her other persona a secret. Though she wasn't ashamed of her love of motorcycles and bars, she knew that as the assistant headmistress of a respected private school that certain things were expected and a certain image had to be maintained.

She had considered what would happen if she was ever found out and wondered if she was willing to give up that part of her life? In the beginning, the thought made her nervous but now, a year later, she was more comfortable with the idea and felt that as long as she wasn't breaking the law or doing anything heinous, that what she did with the few hours she took for herself was no one's business but her own.

Now that someone who could expose her had shown up on her doorstep, those previous thoughts resurfaced and she wasn't so sure she was ready. Could there be a melding of her two worlds? Considering that she was the assistant headmistress of a school with teens with special gifts, she guessed anything was possible.

But if the melding happened, she hoped that she would be able to reveal that side of herself on her own terms. But what if it didn't? Sighing, she decided that it was best to not worry about it and to address it if it ever came up.

Noticing movement out the corner of her eye, Ororo looked down and spotted Remy and Logan as they continued the tour. Remy was pointing out the woods in the distance, probably mentioning the lake that was hidden from view.

She watched as they turned back to face the building. They both glanced up and noticed her at the window. She waved to them and caught the slight smile on Logan's face, reminding her of the look that he gave her when they were at the bar. Smiling back, she turned away from the window, thinking about the last thing she'd said to him.

_Good night handsome_.

She had developed a rapport with most of the regulars at the bar and had gotten past the awkwardness of them trying to hit on her since she hadn't been interested in a love connection. All she wanted, they quickly learned, was a couple of beers, a few games of competitive pool, to dance to whatever music was playing when the mood struck her, with or without a partner, and conversation. Nothing more, nothing less.

If a guy was new and got out of line with her, her friends left the defense of her honor in her capable hands. And she preferred it that way. She was independent by nature and wasn't a woman who felt that her worth was determined by a man. If she had a man, that was a plus but she was content being single.

Now, if a guy came around who caught her interest, then that was a different story and unfortunately for her, the first person to catch her attention since her last relationship happened to be the person strolling around their campus.

_Shame on it all_, she thought, sitting at her desk. _Oh well_, she thought, as she organized the lesson plan books on her desk, _this should prove to be an interesting school year_.

Thirty minutes later, Remy and Logan made their way up to the floor where the classrooms and offices were. Being Saturday, all of the classrooms were closed up tight as were most of the teacher's offices. Remy unlocked his door to show Logan his space and later showed him where his office was, situated right next to Ororo's.

After taking a peek in the empty office, he pulled the door closed and joined Remy in Ororo's office.

"Knock knock," he called out before stepping over the threshold.

"Come in and join the party," she replied with a smile, leaning against her desk. She looked like a totally different person with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, wearing a red and black running suit. He noticed she had taken off the jacket and thrown on the couch to the right of the door.

He did a quick once over in her office, appreciating the earth tone colors used in the decorating. Calming beige walls with a medium brown accent wall, brown leather couch and chairs, and an oak desk, high backed, brown leather desk chair and a 5 shelf bookcase. The furniture spoke authority and proof of good taste in quality pieces of furniture. The walls were covered with pictures of students and kids art work while the bookcase and some of the surfaces were covered with authentic African art pieces. The office was warm and inviting and he immediately felt at home.

"So Logan, Remy tells me you and him have been friends a long time?" she remarked.

"Yeah, about 15 years. He saved my ass and then I saved his. That seems ta be the theme of our friendship. He's there when I need him and I'm there when he needs me," he replied.

"Reciprocity. Something that's needed in all relationships," she said, indicating the seats in front of her as she stepped behind her desk, "Do you mind if we go ahead and get our initial meeting out the way so you can jump right in on Monday?"

"No, not at all. We through wit de tour, Rem?"

"Yeah. There's more ya need ta see but nothin' that can't wait 'til later," Remy replied standing, "Besides, it's best ta catch 'chere when she 'vailable. Ro's a very busy woman. Tink ya can make yo way back ta de house by dinnah?"

Ororo glance at the clock on her desk, while Logan looked at his watch, seeing that it was a little after 12pm.

"Absolutely. Rogue cooking something special?" Ororo asked, smiling at her friend.

"Non, Remy be de cook tonite," Remy replied, smiling when Logan groaned.

"Well, in that case, Ororo, may I call you that?" Logan asked and she nodded, "Does the school have a cafeteria? The last time I had this man's cooking, I lived the bathroom for a week." Ororo laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners. _I'm loving that laugh_, Logan thought as they joined her.

"Remy has gotten better in de kitchen, mon ami. Ask Stormy," he replied, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Ororo to confirm his statement.

_Stormy_, Logan looked at her quizzically.

"My codename is Storm. Remy has a bad habit of calling me Stormy, knowing how much I despise it," she replied holding out her hand and creating a mini raincloud over the plant on her desk.

"Wow," Logan said, thoroughly impressed, "So is my stomach safe with his cooking?"

"Yes. I can vouch for him. His culinary skills have greatly improved," she replied, "In fact, would you have room for one more?"

"For my Stormy, oui petite," Remy replied, winking at her, "See ya 5 sharp!" Remy turned to head the door but Ororo's voice stopped him.

"Remy, did you show Logan the subbasements?"

"Non."

"Mind if I do so?"

"Non, 'chere, not at all," Remy replied, "Anything else, madame?"

Ororo smiled at his statement. _Smartass_, she thought.

"Nor monsieur, that will be all."

He bowed and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

Ororo took a deep breath before turning her eyes to Logan's, his eyebrow raised in a question.

"You are the last person I thought I would see when Remy said he had a friend who could teach for us," she told him, leaning back in her chair.

"And yer de last person I expected to see while touring the place. So yer de assistant head huncho?" Logan replied, relaxing against the back of the chair, following her lead.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"So what should I call you? Ro, Rory, Ororo, Stormy, or Miss Munroe?"

Ororo looked at him, intrigued by his use of all of her names. Leaning forward again, she gave him a slight smile.

"Ororo or Ro is fine when we're not working and Miss or Professor Munroe when we are. We try to maintain our professionalism as much as possible while school is in session," she told him, "Stormy is completely out of the question and as for Rory, she only exists on Friday evenings."

"Okay. Just so I got everything straight, the tall bike riding black chick I met at the bar only comes out on Friday evenings?"

"Yes."

"And yer Ororo or Miss Munroe the rest of the time?"

"For the most part, yes," she replied, "Will that be a problem?"

"No ma'am. I understand completely. A woman of yer position can't be seen hanging out in a bar and riding a bike because there's an image and reputation to uphold," he said.

"Exactly. I'm happy you understand," she replied, looking down at her desk and pulling out a folder with his name on the tab, "Now that that's settled…"

"One more question before we get down to business," Logan replied, sitting up in his chair and leaning forward, "Ever considered consolidating all of yer personas to just be who ya are at all times?"

"As much as I would love to do so, Mr. Howlett," Ororo replied, "There are certain aspects of my life that I prefer to keep private. Now if you do not have any more questions..."

"No," he replied, the sting of her use of his last name made him feel like a chastised child, being put in his place. He didn't like it but thought better of remarking on it. It wouldn't be a good idea to upset your boss during your first meeting.

With a silent sigh, he listened as she talked to him about policy, procedures, curriculum and lesson plans. When she stood, he glanced up and watched as she came around her desk and went to the couch to retrieve her jacket.

"Shall we finish your tour of the school and see your other work area?" she asked, putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"Sure. Lead the way," he replied, still processing much of the information she shared during their meeting. As they walked through the hall, she told him that the school was founded by billionaire Charles Xavier who wanted to create a safe place for mutants to come and learn how to control their special gifts and use them in a productive manner.

The school had five satellite locations in addition to the main campus that provided safe havens for a total of nearly 400 students ranging from ages of 3 to 18. Some of the students had gone on become teachers in the school like herself. She explained how she and some of the other teachers also made up the elite team aptly named the X-Men. She went on to detail some of the requirements for the team, including the daily training sessions and gave him a few examples of previous missions.

She piqued his interest as she described the missions that the Team had completed.

"So how does one join this Team?"

"As instructors at the main location, we are automatically added to the Team's roster and are assigned missions on an as needed basis," she replied, taking in his surprised look, "I'm guessing from your facial expression that Remy failed to mention that aspect of the position."

"No, he never mentioned it," Logan responded, slightly distracted by the thoughts of being a part of the Team. It would be a good opportunity for him to keep up his training regime and use some the skills he picked up over the years.

"I would understand if you would like to take some time to reconsider your decision to accept the position in light of this information," Ororo said, watching him closely.

"No, I won't need time," he replied, meeting her eyes and smirking, "My decision stays the same."

She smiled, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't change your mind," she replied, beginning to walk again.

"Why? I'm growing on ya or something?" he teased as he fell in step with her.

"Or something," she replied coyly, surprising herself again. _What was it about this guy that brought this out of her_, she thought, as she continued on her spiel about the school while ignoring his smug smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Wish

Chapter 4: Wish

Ororo leaned against the glass, watching art in motion. She was on her way to speak to Logan when she found him in the Exercise Room. Not wanting to disturb him, she watched his fluid movements through the glass door as he performed some martial arts moves.

School had been in session for five weeks and she had heard good things from both the staff and students about their new instructor. In that short time frame, Logan had helped to foster such an interest in shop and mechanics that they had, for the first time in the school's history, a waiting list of kids trying to get into the class. Some of the kids had even signed a petition to create a shop club so that they could have sessions outside of the hour that was set aside each day for class.

He organized a school wide flag football tourney that would start in October and finish before Thanksgiving. He had enlisted the assistance of some of the older students to help the younger ones practice for the upcoming event. The teams were made up of students of all ages. Ororo had been skeptical at first but after a trial game between two teams, she gave her okay.

Now, watching him in action, she wondered if he would be willing to leading some sessions on hand to hand combat for the team. Remy told her that Logan had extensive training in various fighting styles, including many forms of martial arts, and would welcome the assignment.

Ororo, seeing his moves, agreed with Remy but she didn't want to overwhelm the man during his first semester at the school. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that Logan had stopped and was making his way over to the door. She didn't see him until he was opening the door.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, covering her heart with her hand.

"Sorry about that. I thought ya saw me," he replied, holding the door open.

"No, my mind was somewhere else," she replied, enjoying the view of the topless instructor. The layer of sweat covering his torso made him glisten under the overhead lights.

"Did ya need to see me?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts again as he took the opportunity to admire the woman in front of him.

_Damn, she's beautiful in everything she wears_, he thought as he took in her appearance. She wore a black pleated skirt, trimmed in a blue that was nearly the same color as her eyes. She wore a black jacket with matching blue lapels over a black and blue top. Her two tone black and blue shoes matched the outfit perfectly.

"Yes. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, not at all," he replied, holding the door open for her.

"My apologies again, Logan. I didn't mean to interrupt," she began as he pulled down a couple of chairs for them to sit on.

"I was done so no need fer apologies."

"That was a form of martial arts, correct?"

"Yes, known as Shaolin Kung Fu."

"You wouldn't happen to know Tai Chi would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's one of my favorites," he replied, with a small smile, "Would ya like ta learn?"

"Does it really help relieve stress?"

"After a few sessions of it, ya won't know what stress is," Logan boasted, making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you're pulling my leg but I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach me."

"Alright. Let me know when ya want ta begin," he replied. After a moment, he asked, "Was that da only thing ya needed?"

"Actually no," she replied, tucking a lock of her white hair behind her ear. He had come to learn that she did that when she was nervous. Even without her unconscious habit, he knew she was nervous by the slight change in her scent and the subtle increase of her heart rate.

"I've heard many good things about you from both the students and the faculty. I wanted to tell you that I've been happy with the change I've seen in the children. They've really taken to you and because of that, you have been selected as the Teacher of the Semester."

"Really?" Logan said, taken aback. He had never received any awards and damn sure wasn't expecting any from the school. But here it is, his fifth week as a teacher and he had been honored with a title.

"Yes. I'm as surprised as you are but the fact that you were nominated and the votes were unanimous speaks volumes. I hope you are pleased," she replied, a smile creasing her face, distracting him a bit with its brilliance.

"I am. I just don't know what to say."

"That's understandable but you're a good teacher Logan and the honor is well deserved," she told him, getting to her feet.

Following suit, Logan asked, "So what comes along with the honor?"

"Well, for the next seven weeks, you have all of your evenings off, no on call time, one all-expense paid night out, including dinner and entertainment, and one wish," she told him, ticking things off on her fingers, "Oh, and you get a book added to the library in your honor."

"A wish? That seems random," Logan said.

"It's something that was recently added so that the recipient would be able to get something they wanted," she replied.

"Makes sense," he replied, "Who do I need to thank for the nomination?"

"The students. They nominate the teacher and through the online voting system, they select a winner," she replied.

"Okay. That's easy enough," he replied, thinking.

"Well, I must be going now," she told him, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Ro, before ya go," he said, the name falling comfortably from his lips.

"Yes?"

"How does that wish work?"

"You make a request and if it is a doable and reasonable request, then it is done."

"Who do I make da request too?"

"Either myself or Professor Xavier."

"Is there a limit on what I can wish fer?"

"Yes and no but the Professor and I would rather you ask for what you would like and then we can see if it can be done."

"What if I wanted ta combine my wish with my expense paid night out?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem."

"Okay, well I know what I wish for," Logan replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall near the door.

"And that is?"

"That ya be my date for my night out on the town."

* * *

><p>"The answer is no, Charles," Ororo replied, pacing in his office a few hours later.<p>

"Did you not tell him that if a request was doable that it would be done?"

"Yes, but," she began but her mentor cut her off.

"No buts. You established the guidelines for the Teacher of the Semester and that being such, it would seem hypocritical for you to go against something that you put in place."

"But Charles, a date between a school administrator and a teacher is unbecoming behavior," she replied, finally taking a seat in front of his desk.

"One of the best things about a private institution is that we make the rules and I do not remember there ever being a rule against an administrator going on a date with a teacher or it being unbecoming."

"But Charles," Ororo pleaded.

"My decision is final," he replied smiling, the finality in his voice leaving no room for additional comments on the topic, "You will have dinner with Logan on the appointed date at the appointed time."

"Yes sir," she said ruefully. She stood, her mind racing, her thoughts all over the place.

"And Ororo?"

"Yes," she replied, turning back to face him.

"Try to have some fun. You deserve it," he replied, turning his attention back to the documents on his desk.

Sighing, she resigned herself to sharing the news with Logan. _If he so much as smirks, I'll shock him_, she thought, unknowingly making the Professor chuckle, when he heard up her projected thought.

It was nearly bedtime for the children as Ororo made her way toward the recreation room to begin her search for Logan. Though she could have called him on his comlink, she preferred to search for him. The walk would give her the time she needed to get her thoughts together. As much as she hated to admit it, the gruff but lovable mutant had gotten under her skin.

The instant attraction she felt when they met at the bar had grown into full blown affection that she fought at every turn. Her thoughts turned to him more often than she cared to admit, at times making her smile unconsciously. She had received more than one quizzical glance in her direction from people nearby at the time of the incident. She would clear her throat and continue whatever she was doing.

Her thoughts turned back to the dinner at Remy's on Logan's first day at the school. The food was delicious and the company made the night one of the best she had had in a long time. She enjoyed spending time with Remy and Rogue but she hated being the third wheel. With Logan there, the numbers were even and Ororo was able to enjoy herself. She had learned a lot from the conversation about the burly mutant and found herself more attracted to him as the evening wore on.

She liked the way his face softened whenever he smiled, the gruffiness of his voice and his overall manliness that seem to come so effortlessly. They caught each other staring throughout the night, both glancing away quickly to avoid getting caught.

Remy told her later that Marie enjoyed watching them and thought they would be good for each other. Ororo quickly dismissed the idea but smiled to herself. She had thought the same thing.

But there was just one problem, the vow she made to herself a year ago – to never date another coworker.

The vow was the result of a botched engagement to a former teacher/inventor. Her love affair with Forge was a whirlwind rollercoaster that she thought would end at the altar only to have him snatch it away when he decided that she put the school before him, which at the time was true but wasn't compromise a big piece of being in a relationship?

So with a broken heart, she made the silent vow and had maintained it for nearly a year. Now with Logan in the picture, she was strongly reconsidering breaking the vow but at what cost?

Thinking about that fateful day, Ororo realized that the anniversary of their breakup was that Friday. _A great excuse for a mini celebration_, she thought, knowing that a night of shooting the breeze with the guys and singing and dancing would be just what she needed. _I wonder if Logan will be there._

Deep in thought with her eyes toward the floor, she walked right into something solid and bounced off. Suddenly, she found herself cradled in the arms of the man who frequently dominated her thoughts.

"Whoa darlin'. Ya okay?" he said, catching her easily.

He thought she saw him but when she didn't stop, he'd braced from the impact. When his arms closed around her, his mind instantly recorded the feel of her body against his. He fought the desire to lean in and sniff her hair, her scent overwhelming him. The beast stirred and a single word sounded in his mind, _Mine_.

"Oh my," she breathed, startled. Taking a moment to compose herself, Ororo stepped out of his arms, missing the warmth of his touch. _Dammit, why did he have to feel so damn good_, she thought, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. "My apologies, Logan. My mind was somewhere else. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. Did I hurt ya?" he countered. His entire skeleton was covered in a nearly indestructible metal, making him more solid than others.

"Only my pride," she said, taking a breath, trying to get her thoughts in order. Steeling herself for his response, she told him, "I just spoke with the Professor and your wish has been granted."

_Wonder what it took for her to give in_, he thought. "Really?" he asked, a slight smile creasing his face.

"Yes, really. So let me know when and where and I shall be there," she replied, needing to be away from this man who made her body temperature rise and heart skip a beat, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend too."

"Sure. Thanks fer letting me know about my wish," he replied, turning to watch her walk away.

Since that night at Remy's, he could not get the white haired mutant off his mind. Over the course of the last five weeks, he found himself following her intoxicating scent around the mansion. He found it calming and craved it. Even now, as she walked away, he took a deep whiff, his eyes closing briefly, focusing all of his senses on her essence. Hearing a throat clearing, Logan knew who it was before he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Ya got it bad, mon ami," Remy replied, walking past him, his chuckle fading as headed down the hallway.

Logan smiled to himself as he followed his friend. Remy noticed his interest in their headmistress and had teased him about it, telling him that he always sought out the hard to get women.

Logan had laughed because it was true. What good is the hunt if the prey readily gave in. The fun was in the pursuit, and the capture was the sweet icing on top. And right now, the person in his crosshairs was a beautiful tall black chick with white hair and blue eyes that rode motorcycles.

Done with classes for the day, Logan caught up with Remy as he headed home for dinner. He figured tonight would be a good night to pump his friends for information about the headmistress so he can begin making plans to woe her and hopefully steal her heart.

"Dinner was exquisite, Rogue," Logan said leaning back and rubbing his full belly.

"Looking at de word-a-day site again, huh mon ami?" Remy teased him.

"Don't judge this book by its cover," Logan retorted.

"Non, I've read dat book and words like exquisite not in dere."

"Whatever Cajun. Stop hatin'."

"And he speaks de language of the teens. What a well-rounded fella we have heah," Remy teased, laughing.

"Oh, stop it," Anna admonished her husband lovingly, "Don't let 'im get ta ya, sugah."

"Dere ain't nuthin' de Swamp Rat kin say that will bring me down right now," Logan replied with a mysterious smile.

"Dat so? Spill de news, mon ami. Remy kin see ya just itching to share."

"I got my wish."

"What?! Ya lie," Remy exclaimed, not believing what his friend had told him.

"Nope. Came directly from da lady herself. I wonder though what made 'er accept."

"Probably Charles. He's always trying to get Ro to go out and have fun," Anna replied, taking the seat next to her husband.

"Yeah but ya know our Stormy. She stubborn and bullheaded. When she set 'er mind against something, nuthin' kin change it."

"Okay. That's good to know. What else kin ya tell me 'bout Ro? What does she like? What don't she like? Favorite color? Restaurant?"

Remy began chuckling as Logan went down a mental checklist. _Looks like it's goin' to be a long night_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

_Thank God it's Friday_, Ororo thought as she finished adding the final touches to the document she was working on.

The week had been a grueling one and she was in dire need of letting her hair down and her alter ego out to breathe. Memories of her failed engagement flooded her mind, taking her back to that fateful day one year ago. When those thoughts ended, ones of a growing affection toward the new staff member replaced them, cheering her up for a moment but yet filling her with a sense of doubt as to whether she would and/or should allow things to go further if the opportunity presented itself.

Sighing loudly, she turned her thoughts to more pleasant and achievable things like getting an ice cold beer and shooting a game of pool. With that thought in mind, she logged out of her computer at five on the dot and started gathering her things. She was grabbing her suit jacket from the coat tree, when a knock sounded at her door.

Sighing softly, she called to the person to enter.

She looked up to see Logan stick his head in.

"Hey. Got a sec?"

"Sure, come in," she told him, inviting him to take a seat with the wave of her hand in the direction of the chair.

"I won't keep ya long. I know this yer time and I hate ta intrude but I wanted ta make sure ya were okay going out wit me."

"The wish was approved and as such, I will accompany you on your night out," she replied succinctly.

"Yeah but is someone twisting yer arm ta go wit me?"

"Logan, what's this about?" she asked suddenly tired of the back and forth, "I said I would accompany you, so I shall."

"Yeah ya said ya would but my question is, do ya want too?"

She looked at him, quietly contemplating the possible answers to his question. If she told him no, what would be his response? She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time, as a grown man, doesn't he know better than to ask questions he doesn't want to hear the answer too?

But on the flip side, there was a small part of her that was excited about the possibility of spending a quiet evening with the feral mutant away from the mansion. There was something about him that called out to her, making her want to test the waters to see where things would go but the question was did he like her in that way?

It was a valid question especially since there weren't many available females at the Institute but at the same time, what would it be like if they were in a relationship? Could they maintain their business relationship in the midst of them being together? She wasn't sure and her life at the mansion wasn't something that she wanted to gamble with.

"It doesn't matter what I want to do. It was approved and I will fulfill my role by accompanying you on your night out," she replied.

"It matters to me."

"You're getting what you asked for. Why does it matter if it's something I want to do?"

"I ask because if ya don't want ta do, ya don't have to. I won't force ya ta do anything ya don't want ta do."

"As I said before, if your wish was doable, we would do what we could to get it done. And that's what I'm doing," she replied, getting to her feet, ready for the conversation to be over, "But since you asked, I have to ask you, why did you wish for me to be your date on your night out?"

He should have anticipated the question but he hadn't. Now that she had asked it, he would be honest and tell her the true reason.

"Well, I'm new ta the city and I figured ya would be a good the person to help me make the best of the opportunity," he replied, "And honestly, Ro, I was hoping to spend some time with ya away from the mansion."

"Really?" she replied, his words causing a flutter in her stomach. She stepped around her desk and headed to the coat tree. "You're staring again," she teased, glancing back at him as she slid on her suit jacket.

"Can't help it. I got a thing for a beautiful tall black chick with white hair," he replied honestly.

She looked up at him, wondering if she had imagined what he just said. _Did he just say,_ she thought, watching as he closed the distance between them.

"Ro, I enjoy yer company and I would like ta take ya out," he said, officially asking her.

"Logan, I'm flattered but," she began but stopped when he caressed her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of his hand on her cheek. She opened them as Logan cupped her face between his hands and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. _His lips are soo soft_, she thought as she opened her lips a bit, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

_She's kissing me back_, he thought excitedly, responding to her invitation by stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue, getting a small moan in response. Her whimper spurred him on. He dropped his hands and wrapped her in his arms, hers coming around him in response. He broke the kiss when the need for air overwhelmed him. Leaning in, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Mmmm, Handsome. Didn't know you cared," she teased him, a slow smile creasing her face, calling him by what she had come to think of as his pet name.

"Starting too," he replied, leaning in and kissing her again, tightening his hold on her.

"Oh really?" she asked, leaning back to look up into his face.

"Yeap."

"And where do you think this would go?"

"Wherever it leads, I'll follow," he replied, his hands wrapped around her, caressing her back gently.

"What makes you think it's going anywhere?"

"I can be very persuasive when I want ta be," he replied, nipping her bottom lip.

"And you're saying you want it to go somewhere?"

"Are ya hard of hearing, woman? I just told ya I had a thing for ya," he replied.

"Not hard of hearing, just cautious," she replied, pulling away.

"Understandable," he replied, allowing her to step out of his hold, missing her warmth, "But just know that ya never have to be cautious with me. If ya want ta know somethin', just ask."

"Why me?" she asked, immediately taking him at his word.

"Why not ya?"

"Humor me."

"Okay," he replied, pausing for a minute to get his thoughts together, "From the moment we met, ya intrigued me and I haven't been able to get ya off my mind since. Yer a beautiful woman, Ororo, and I enjoy spending time with ya. Hell, I even go out my way just to be near ya."

"Sounds like stalking, Handsome," she teased.

"Ya wanted an answer so there ya have it. Since ya like questions, I got one for ya."

"Okay. Ask away?"

"Ya headed to Cass's tonite?"

"Mmhmm. Was getting ready to go when you knocked. Why?" she asked grabbing her purse and keys.

"Want some company?"

Before she could respond, a knock sounded at her door.

"Excuse me," she told him as she laid her purse and keys down on the table and headed to the door.

"Yes?" she answered with a smile that dropped from her lips as soon as her eyes landed on the person at the door.

"Ororo," Forge greeted her.

"Forge," she replied, shocked.

"You look beautiful," he told her, "Am I interrupting something?" Forge noticed Logan over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked icily, recovering from her surprise.

"I came to see you. I've missed you," he told her, reaching to caress her face.

She pulled away from his touch, her eyes wide. "Don't touch me," she told him angrily.

Logan sensing the change in her mood, was at her side when she moved away from the person in front of her.

"Is there a problem?" Logan asked, his arm going around her waist. He felt her body trembling in anger and hated the anxious smell that overshadowed her normal scent.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Forge asked, not liking the fact that this man had his arm around his woman.

"Logan. And ya are?"

"Just leaving," Ororo replied, stepping out of Logan's protective hold and taking a step toward Forge.

"Ororo…"

"Get out of my office, Forge," she told him icily, her hand on his chest, pushing him back through the door.

"Maybe we could…" Forge asked, stepping out of the room and was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Ororo leaned against it, fighting hard to control the emotional tidal wave that threatened to engulf her.

"Are ya okay?" Logan asked softly.

"I need to get out of here," she replied, avoiding his eyes as she walked toward the windows, "I'm sorry, Logan."

Punching in a code, the window swung out and Ororo leaped, buoyed by the winds and flew away.

"RO!" Logan called out after her but had to pull back when the window started closing. Heading to the door, he pulled it open to find Forge still standing there.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking over Logan's shoulder.

"She left, no thanks to ya," Logan replied, the beast stirring within.

"Well, where did she go?"

"Don't know but wherever she is, yer the last person she wants ta see so take some advice, bub," Logan replied, "Leave 'er be."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Forge asked, grabbing his arm to halt his movement as he walked past him.

Logan looked down at the hand on his arm and looked up into the man's face. He was itching to remove the hand by force but didn't want anything to delay finding Ororo. "If ya want to keep that hand, ya better move it," Logan growled, his claws extending from his fist.

Forge dropped his hold on the mutant but glared at Logan's back as he turned, heading down the hall.

"Rem, we got a problem," Logan spoke into his phone minutes later as he made his way to the garage.

"What kind of problem?"

"Ro ran off after some guy name Forge showed up at 'er office."

"Mon dieu!" Remy replied, rattling off some Cajun curses.

"Rem, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll fill ya in. Get a car and come pick me up. Remy believe he know where she headed."

Remy raced down the dark road. Logan sat quietly in the passenger seat, gazing out at the passing scenery, his mind on the information Remy had shared with him about the event from exactly one year ago.

According to the Cajun, Ororo and the guy Forge were engaged to be married when he broke off the engagement, accusing her of loving the school more than she loved him. The break up devastated her.

Remy explained how her mutation was affected by her emotional state and how hard she worked to keep her emotions in check. But the break up was more than the normally stoic mutant could endure and she left, to protect the children from the emotionally driven weather system that was developing. She flew away but they were able to track her through her comlink. When they found her, she was lying on the lake shore, the gentle waves caressing her unconscious body.

When they got her back to the mansion, Hank told them she had expended too much energy and was lucky she made it to the shore because otherwise, she would have drowned.

Remy, had a hunch as to where the wayward goddess had retreated too and was slightly satisfied when the onboard computer tracking system confirmed his thought. Now, as they raced to the location, both men hoped that she was okay.

Logan sighed, looking over at the speed gauge.

"If I go any faster, we end up in a ditch, mon ami," Remy replied, sensing his friend's anxiousness, "She be fine, Logan. Stormy's strong."

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when I lay eyes on 'er."

"Ya fell for 'er, oui?"

"Somethin' like that," Logan replied, running his hands over his face.

"She know?"

"Was "talkin'" to 'er about it when Forge interrupted us. Then she flew the coop," Logan replied, "Never knew she could move that fast."

"Stormy tries to keep tings together but there be time like dis 'on that throws 'er off kilter."

"Yeah. I never seen 'er like that. She went from warm to ice cold in seconds."

"Let that be a lesson to ya if ya planning to pursue sometin with 'er."

"Yeah," Logan replied, noticing they were slowing down. The weather around them had changed for the worse. Lightning flashed bright enough to turn night into day; deafening thunder rumbled in succession, making the earth tremble and quake but yet, not one drop of rain fell.

"Ro's doing?"

"Yeap. Dis what's happens when Mother Nature be pissed," Remy replied, reaching for his door.

"What's da plan?" Logan asked as he joined him, watching as the wind whipped up leaves and other debris, creating funnels high in the air.

"We talk 'er down," Remy replied, hitting the button on his comlink as Logan joined him a few feet from the lake shore. Logan followed Remy's line of vision toward the dark and threatening storm above them.

"Chere?" he spoke into his comlink. When he got a howling wind in response, he tried again. "Ororo?" Remy called out. With a slight smile at Logan, he spoke into the comlink.

"Stormy?"

A loud peal of thunder sounded and Logan's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Ororo descend slowly from the clouds. Her clothing seem to glow ethereally while her white tresses created a halo around her head as it responded to the electricity that crackled on the surface of her skin.

Her electric white gaze took them in as she landed on the shore. It never faltered as she walked toward them, slowly returning to her normal eye color.

"You're staring, Logan," she told him, her voice echoing eerily.

"Sorry. Ya know me and beautiful women."

"Yes, you've mentioned it before," she replied, the smile on her lips never reaching her eyes, "Remy?"

He knew she wanted an explanation to their presence.

"Logan called after ya flew the coop and ya know Remy, chere. He have to make sure his padnat is okay," Remy replied, taking her hand and placing his cell in it, "Besides, my wife worried 'bout ya and made me promise ta have ya call 'er the moment I lay eyes on ya. I'm just doing what me wife told me."

"Hmmmm," Ororo replied, pressing the button on the phone.

"Anna, hey, it's , if you will let me," Ororo tried to say. "No, no damage was done…No, Remy and Logan are fine…I assure you, Anna, I am fine. No, you do not have to kick his ass for me. Have you forgotten that you are pregnant with twins?"

Ororo looked over at the men, who looked away quickly with smirks on their faces.

"Fine, Anna. As soon as I arrive back at the mansion, I will come and see you, no matter the hour," Ororo conceded, "May I go now, please?"

"Here, your wife would like to speak with you," Ororo told Remy handing him the phone and watched him step away for a bit of privacy.

"I'm sorry you had to witness my outburst," Ororo told Logan when they were alone.

"We all have our moments," he replied, reaching out to take her hand.

"Logan, we need to talk about what happened tonight," she told him, after a moment.

"Ya don't have too. Remy filled me in about Forge on the way over."

"I'm sure he did," she replied, her eyes flashing slightly before she removed her hand from his hold, "No, I mean what happened before."

"Okay," he said, confused.

"What happened, cannot happen again," she said.

"What, the conversation or the kiss?"

"Both."

"Not sure I'm followin' ya, darlin'. Gotta spell it out for me."

"I cannot pursue a relationship with a teacher. It's unethical and inappropriate and it sets a bad example for the students."

"No offense, madame headmistress but after reviewing the manual and such, it didn't mention anything about teachers having a relationship. Hell, most of the teachers are already paired up," he replied.

"True but I'm more than just a teacher."

"Are ya saying this because of this Forge guy?"

Her gaze darkened. "This has nothing to do with Forge."

"Then what are ya talking about? Ya didn't seem to have a problem before we were interrupted," he asked angrily.

"You know what, this conversation is over. I'll see you guys back at the mansion," she replied before taking off, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Fuck!"

"Logan, what 'appened?" Remy asked after he hurried back to his friend.

"We got into it and she flew off. Dammit," he exclaimed.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Nah. She said she would see us back at the mansion." Logan replied, running his hand over his face. _How did I go from kissing and holding the woman to making 'er run off_, he thought, sighing as he headed back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6: Cass's

Chapter 6: Cass's

Ororo landed on the balcony of her office at the mansion. She placed her hand on the palm pad and stepped aside as the window swung open. She walked in and grabbed her purse and keys. Making sure the door was locked, Ororo headed to her cottage to change.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be busy in other parts of the mansion as she made her way through the empty halls. She headed out the kitchen entrance and across the side lawn toward her house. Sighing with relief, she pulled open her door and walked inside to change.

Ten minutes later, she sped away, her motorcycle calling her name.

After retrieving her bike and changing clothes, Ro rode off into the night, her thoughts troubled by the reappearance of Forge. A loud horn brought her attention back to the road and she quickly corrected, barely missing the car barreling down on her. _Keep it together, Munroe_, she thought as she focused on the road, Cass's calling her name.

Entering the bar, she smiled as she was greeted warmly by the regulars. She felt the tension in her body slowly melt away with every step she took toward the bar. She didn't realize until the moment Cass pushed a cold one in her hand without a word from her, that her three week absence was sorely felt, not only by her but also by the regulars.

"Well, aren't ya a sight fer sore eyes," Cass remarked, giving her a genuine smile.

"Awww, Cass. You really do care," she replied, making him snort good naturedly.

"Yeah but don't let the missus hear ya say that. My ass will be in the doghouse," he replied making her smile.

"How are things?"

"Things be the same 'cept that burly fellow been in on the nights ya been away," he told her, looking up as the bell above the door sounded, "To speak of da devil."

Ororo didn't have to turn around to know exactly who Cass was referring too. When he stood on the opposite side of the bar, ordering a beer, she gave him a cursory glance before turning toward the band as they began to warm up for the evening's jam session.

She could feel his eyes on her but refused to turn in his direction. This was her time to relax and forget about her "day job" even if it was only for a few hours.

The band, called Backwater Shine, was one of her favorites and she smiled as they began their set with one of her favorite songs. Closing her eyes, she swayed to the music, getting loss in the riffs. Feeling a shift in the air near her, she opened her eyes slowly, instinctively knowing that Logan had joined her.

"This seat taken?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she replied, her gaze never leaving the bandstand.

"Great band."

"Yeah, they're one of my favorites."

"Really?" he asked, "Well, would ya care to dance?"

"Logan…," she began but he cut her off.

"Just a dance, Rory. Not asking ya to marry me," he told her, taking her near empty bottle and putting it on the bar, "Yet. I'm still working up my nerve for that."

She smiled in spite of her foul mood.

"Now, that's what I like to see," he replied, guiding her to the floor and falling in step with the slightly up-tempo song.

"What, a smile?" she asked, not able to help herself.

"A beautiful smile on a tall black chick with white hair who rides motorcycles," he told her, wink at her mischievously, making her laugh.

The night flew by. Ororo couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. They danced until the band took a break and decided to play some pool. He figured she wasn't any good at it so he made a wager. Not a smart move on his part. She beat him nine ways past Sunday. She beat him so bad that he had to hang his head in shame and not enter the pool area for the rest of the night.

He took his beating like a man and respected the rules of the house. Leaving dejectedly, he smiled when he smelled her scent behind him.

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer," she told him, taking his arm and guiding him to a table near the door where they spent the better part of the evening getting to know one another. As she took her last swallow, Ororo glanced at her watch and saw that it was way past time for her to head back.

"Time to call it a night?" Logan asked, finishing of his brew.

"Unfortunately, yes. Way past time."

"Sorry to keep ya out so late."

"I'm not," she replied, with a smile, "Walk me out?"

Stepping out into the cool late night, Ororo sighed, taking in the dark, star filled sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him quietly as they made their way to their bikes.

"Yeah, sure is," he replied.

She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at her, instead of the sky.

"You're staring again, Handsome," she told him softly as she leaned against her bike and watched as he leaned against his, which was parked next to hers.

"Can't help it. I call it like I see it," he replied. His hands ached to touch her. The dances hadn't been enough. They only made the desire worse. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from taking her into his arms and kissing her again.

"It's such a nice night out. Wanna ride for a while?" she asked, not ready to end the night.

Logan sensed her hesitancy about going back. "Sure but why don't ya drop off yer bike, and we take mine. Ya look like ya holding on by a thread."

And he was right. That little stunt at the lake had taken a lot out of her.

"Can I trust you to keep my secret lair a secret?" she asked jokingly, yet serious.

"What lair?" he asked, knowing she would get his meaning.

"Alright. Try to keep up, okay?" she replied, hopping on her bike and turning her over, hitting the throttle so Logan could hear her roar. With a smile, she backed out of her spot and took off into the night, with him close behind.

"Damn, you're a good rider," he complimented her when she joined him on his bike.

"Thanks. Remy taught me everything I know," she told him, taking her place behind him.

"He did?" he asked, remembering how good Remy was back in the day when they would ride together.

"Yeap. He decided to put it aside when he started dating Rogue," she told him.

"Too bad. Maybe we'll convince him to get back on one," he said, handing her his helmet.

"I doubt it but if you want to try, feel free," she told him, pushing the helmet back toward him, "Logan, I'm fine without it."

He shook his head stubbornly. "My bike, my rules. Ya wear the helmet," he told her.

"And what about you?"

"I got a hard head, darlin'. I'll be fine," he told her, "Ya ready?"

"Yes," she told him, wrapping her arms around his thick torso, leaning into his back.

Logan started the bike with a roar. "Hold on tight, Rory," he teased her and she swatted his arm in reply.

Logan took the scenic route back to the mansion, traveling at a comfortable speed. He was enjoying being close to the woman who was carving a special place for herself in his heart. He hadn't felt that way about a woman since Mariko and it felt good. He knew in his heart that Ororo was the one for him. All he had to do was convince her.

"I had a great time," she told him as he sat on his bike in front of her cottage.

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again soon," he replied.

"I agree. Thanks for bringing me home."

"Sure. Let me know when ya want to go and get ya car."

"Logan, you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. Not much going on tomorrow anyhow, so just let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinkie swear?" he asked, holding out his hand with his pinkie extended.

She laughed out loud at the dichotomy of it all, a hardcore, gruff looking martial arts expert who frequented bars was asking her to do a pinkie swear. The kids were most definitely rubbing off on him.

"Pinkie swear," she told her, extending her own pinkie, wrapping it around his and pulling it back.

"Great. See ya tomorrow. G'night, Ro."

"Night," she replied, as he walked his bike toward the LeBeau cottage.

Sighing, she turned and headed into her house, totally unprepared to see the person, stretched out on her couch.


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Conversation

Chapter 7: Midnight Conversation

Forge.

"Ororo," he began.

"Did I not make myself clear earlier when I told you to get out of my office?" she replied, leaving the door open and stepping to the side.

"Yes but this, my dear, this is not your office," he replied, getting to his feet.

"Fine. If that wasn't clear, then hopefully this will make it crystal. Get the fuck out of my house and my life," she replied, her words emphasized by the boom of thunder.

"Ororo, sweetheart, calm down."

"Calm down? You have some nerve to tell me to calm down. After being MIA for a full year, you wait until the anniversary of our break up to show up on my doorstep saying how beautiful I am and not expect me to act a certain kind of way toward you?" she asked incredulously.

"I came back to explain but how can I do that if you keep throwing your weather tantrums," he replied.

_Did he just say weather tantrum,_ she thought, tilting her head to the side, not believing the gall of the man in front of her.

"Fine," she said, dismissing the turbulent weather with a flick of her wrist and closing the door. She walked over and sat on the arm of the loveseat. "Talk."

"My, my. How you've grown in your ability to control your powers," he told her smugly, impressed.

"Thanks. Practicing on your clones helped me a great deal," she said with a small smile, gaining satisfaction from the shocked look on his face.

"So I take the cloning aspect of the Danger Room works well?"

"Like a charm. There were times I really felt like I was sending a bolt of 10,000 volts right at your heart," she told him evenly, her eyes hooded, "The weather tantrum as you call it has ended. Now talk."

"Oh and if you want to do so privately, I suggest you talk fast, as we will be having company soon."

"Who? That Logan guy?"

"Possibly. Maybe Remy and Scott," she told him, not providing more information.

"Aren't they married?"

"Yes and very protective of me," she replied with an exasperated sigh, "You have five minutes to talk before I ask you to leave as I'm very tired and really am not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Then maybe I should wait until you're in the mood."

"I wouldn't," she replied, getting to her feet when she heard footsteps approaching.

"And why not?" he asked, his arms crossing in front of his chest as he watched her go to the door.

"Because, Forge, I may never be in the mood," she replied before opening the door, smiling at the gruff mutant in front of her.

"Ro? Ya good?" Logan asked, looking her over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just an unexpected visitor," she told him, stepping back so that he and Remy, who just arrived, could enter.

"Forge, right?" Logan asked.

"Logan, right?" Forge countered.

"Yeah. Mind telling us why ya bothering the lady when she clearly told ya earlier to fuck off?"

"Mind telling me why it is any of your business?" Forge retorted.

"It became my business when a colleague sent up a distress signal," Logan growled.

"It wasn't a distress signal, it was a weather tantrum," he replied, confusing the men who looked at one another before turning back to the man in question.

"Either way, mon ami. We came to make sure Stormy be okay. Ya okay, Stormy?" Remy asked her, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine. I will be better when you stop using that infuriating nickname," she replied.

"Yeap, she be fine," Remy replied, turning his gaze toward the mutant inventor, "Forge, ya need us to escort ya back to the mansion?"

"No, I'm not done here," he told them.

"Um, yes you are. I told you I was tired and would like to get some sleep. So Remy and Logan, if you don't mind, would you see Forge out?"

"Gladly," Logan replied, his eyes darkening as he watched the man.

"Ororo, we need to talk about this," he called out after her as she ignored him as she made her way to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Not tonight, ya not. Come on, bub," Logan said, motioning for the man to exit the cottage.

"What are you, her guard dog?" Forge asked, reluctantly heading out the door that Remy held open as Logan followed him out.

"No, I'm 'er fairy godfather, here ta grant 'er wish," Logan growled, "Now take a hike and don't come back unless invited."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do," Forge replied, turning angrily to face him, "What gives you the right?"

Logan's claws popped out his hands as he clenched his fist. "These give me the right. Now if ya don't want 6 extra holes in yer body, I would suggest ya get the hell out of here."

"This ain't over. Not by a long shot," Forge replied, turning in a huff and making his way to the mansion.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be," Logan replied, looking over at Remy who stood watching the man's retreat, "What's that guy's problem? Can't he take no for an answer?"

"Not when it comes to Stormy. She be the one thing that make the tinkerer get beside hisself."

"Yeah well, he needs to get over that and quick," Logan replied, retracting his claws, "Go ahead and head back to Marie. I'm gonna check on Ro."

"Alright, mon ami. Goodnight."

"G'night."

Logan climbed the steps to the cottage front door and knocked gently. After a few moments of silence, he turned the knob and stepped inside. "Ro?" he called out and stood still when he heard her breath hitch. He looked out the window as the sound of the pitter patter of the rain hit his ears.

"Ro?" he called through the door. It broke his heart to hear her sobs.

"I'm fine, Logan. I'll see you in the morning," she called out him, her voice cracking a bit.

"Sorry, darlin' but I have ta lay eyes on ya," he replied, turning the knob and slowly opening the door, hoping that she wouldn't send him flying with a lightning bolt. When he was sure the coast was clear, he stepped into the room, spying her sitting on the side of the bed closest to the open sliding glass doors.

He walked over and knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she told him, unable to meet his gaze, "Again. I'm 0 for 2." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Don't be so hard on yerself. Yer human and sometimes we have shitty moments," he replied, taking a napkin from the box and wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, I would consider this day to be a shitty one."

"Hey. I take offense to that. I don't take an ass whupping in pool from any ole body," he protested, "Surely that wasn't a shitty moment."

"No, it wasn't. Maybe for you but not for me," she replied with a smile, getting a grunt in response.

"Damn woman, how ya gonna cut a man when he trying to make ya feel better?"

"Sorry. Forgot to retract the claws," she replied.

"That's okay, I heal fast," he replied.

A few minutes later, the rain stopped. Logan looked up at Ororo and she looked down at him, her eyes, though swimming in tears, were defiant.

"Now that's the Ro I know," he replied.

"Thanks for being here, Logan. I'm glad you didn't go away."

"I got a hard head, remember? Sometimes I don't do what people tell me to do," he replied, realizing his slip up when she smiled at him.

"Duly noted," she said in her headmistress authoritative tone, "But seriously, thank you. I really appreciate you keeping me company."

"There was nowhere else I needed ta be than here with ya," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling her up into his arms, "I told ya I got a thing for ya so in my mind, I'm just taking care of my girl."

"Your girl?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, my girl. We may need to get yer hearing check. Ya seem to be hard of hearing," he joked, leaning in, touching his forehead to hers.

"Logan I," she whispered and he shushed her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't let ya know how I feel. I'm a patient man. Eventually, yer gonna see things my way," he replied confidently, leaning and kissing her cheek, "G'night Ro."

She watched him as he stepped out the sliding doors and with a wave disappeared into the early dawn.

"Night," she replied, going over to close the doors and getting into bed, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

Chapter 8: The Date

_ "You said you would always love me," she cried, looking at his angry face as he stood at the door._

_ "I lied," he replied nastily before stepping out the room, slamming the door behind him._

Ororo woke with a start, the dream fading as she become more conscious of her surroundings. It had been a week since Forge returned to the mansion and ever since their "reunion", she had been plagued by memories of their last moments.

She did all in her power to avoid him but she learned a day after his return that he had spoken with the Professor and asked to return to the mansion for a short sabbatical, needing some time to recharge his batteries from his laboratory work in Arizona.

Ororo, who had been present at the meeting, looked at Forge like he had grown another head. Usually, a vote was taken among the Administrative Team whenever a situation presented itself that needed a decision and as the assistant headmistress, her vote counted heavily.

Known for her fairness, that at times, surpassed all understanding and at times, common sense, Ororo did the only thing she could do at the moment, asked to be allowed to consider the request for 24 hours before making a decision.

Charles, understanding the dilemma that his colleague faced, granted her request.

At the designated time, Ororo joined Charles, Scott, and Hank who served as the Administrative Team for the Institute. They decided to meet to discuss the votes of the members before inviting Forge into the meeting. With a deep sigh, Ororo shared her decision with her colleagues. After a moment, Charles summoned Forge into the room to share their decision.

Sighing, she headed into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual. _At least there was one silver lining to the dark cloud_, she thought as she remembered her ride with Logan.

After the meeting adjourned, she headed to her office. She tried to forget the smug look on Forge's face when Charles revealed the decision to allow him to stay at the mansion for the next three months. _These are going to be the longest three months of my life_, she thought, looking out over the grounds through her windows. Sighing, she felt the need to get away from the mansion. But surprisingly, she didn't want to be alone.

Soon a knock sounded at her door and she told the person to enter. It was Logan and he'd come to ask if she wanted to take a ride. She'd learned later that he had heard about the meeting and figured she could use some fresh air, away from the mansion. She readily agreed, with a big smile. She almost gave him a crushing hug and kiss but didn't, suppressing the desire. Taking a seat on the back of his bike, she sighed allowing the roar and growl of the engine to soothe her rattled nerves as they left the mansion behind.

They ended up at the lake where she had her outburst and walked around it, talking about their pasts and getting to know each other. Afterward, they made their way back to the bike but neither was ready to leave so Logan retrieved a sheet from his saddle bag and spread it out on the ground for them.

She smiled as she remembered Logan's response to her question about the presence of the sheet in his saddlebag. He told her that he figured that they would end up at the lake one day and wanted to be prepared. She chuckled at the memory and his nerve. Though he never pressured her about becoming a couple, he didn't hide his feelings or intentions from her either.

She was thankful that this man had come into her life just before Forge's return. She knew that she would have rebounded from the emotional rollercoaster that her ex's presence had caused but she knew that she was getting over it much faster with Logan's assistance. _Especially after their date_, she thought, the memory of that day flooding her mind.

She had approached him one afternoon, several days after their trip to the lake.

"Logan, do you trust me?" she asked out the blue as they walked together, heading toward the elevator that would take them to the upper levels.

"Sounds like a loaded question, darlin'," he teased, allowing her to enter the elevator before him.

"It's only a question, Logan," she chuckled as the door closed behind him and the elevator began moving.

"Now I'm really worried," he replied, curious now as he allowed her to again walk before him as they exited the elevator.

"Surely, the big, bad Wolverine isn't afraid of answering one measly little question," she teased him with a coy smile.

"Darlin', you keep that up, and I'll show you how big and bad I can be," he growled softly, halting her movements as he stood blocking her path as they headed toward their offices.

"Mmmm, then if so you're so big and bad, answer the question," she replied staring him down, unmoved by his stance as she gazed up at him, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones.

"Fine," he replied, accepting the challenge in her tone, gazing intently into her eyes, "I trust ya with my life."

She was taken aback by the seriousness that quickly replaced the playfulness in his eyes. She sensed that he spoke truthfully and she, though teasing earlier, felt the gravity of his response and nodded slightly before breaking the tension in the air.

"Good," she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his lips gently, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, "Because you, sir, are taking me out on that all expenses paid date tonight and I'm not taking no for an answer."

She felt the rumble of his chuckle as she brushed past him, heading toward her office.

"Let me guess, ya have the night all planned out for us, don't ya?" he asked following behind her and watching as she unlocked her office door.

"Well, you said that one reason you wanted to invite me was because I knew the city," she replied, stepping in and holding the door for him.

"Right, so I have a question for you," he began as he watched her gather her things and shut down her computer.

"And that would be?"

"The dress code for this date is…" he began and left the statement hanging, waiting for her to complete the sentence.

"Aww, there's that doubting Wolverine again," she replied, smiling at him.

"Naw, not doubtful, just cautious," he replied, holding the door for her as she turned off the lights and stepped back into the hallway.

"Okay, Mr. Cautious," she said, taking his hand in hers, shocking him again, "I do have plans for us tonight and I need you to follow my lead, no questions asked. Think you can handle that?"

He looked at her closely, a slight smirk on his face as he, from the looks of things, engaged in an internal debate. With a small smile, he nodded. "Alright, I trust ya and won't question a thing," he began, causing as smile to crease her face. She turned to go but he gently grabbed her wrist to get her attention, "My only request is no monkey suit."

Her smile brightened as she neared him and whispered in his ear, just like she did on the first night they met. "No problem. Just as long as you bring your bike." Stepping away, her smile became a mysterious smirk.

She turned and headed toward the exit, leaving him to stare after her.

"Ya haven't told me the dress code," he called out to her, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Turning toward him, using her powers to guide her as she walked backwards, continuing her forward movement, she replied, "Black jeans, white wife beater, that cute blue and black shirt you have and your riding boots."

He couldn't help chuckling at her because she had described exactly what he was wearing. "Oh and Logan," she called to him, her back against the door, "Don't forget your black Stetson. Pick me up in an hour." With a quick wave she headed out the door, knowing that she had stroked his ego and piqued his interest.

It had taken her a few days to come up with a plan for a date that helped Logan see the city in a manner that was comfortable for him. She knew that he had been trying to figure out what upscale restaurant she liked (thanks to Remy) but she didn't want to subject him to that. She enjoyed spending time with him at Cass's and wanted to recreate that environment for the both of them.

So she decided to take him first to a popular local eatery famous for their all you can eat steak and seafood combos and then finish the night bar hopping. Excited about the possibilities, she headed home and took a quick shower before donning her outfit.

Opting to for a bit of color, she slid into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red low cut v neck wrap blouse that showed a generous amount of cleavage. She finished off the outfit with a black and red necklace and a killer pair of specially made Louboutin Bandita boots with a wide heel. Braiding her hair into a single braid, she gazed at her image in the mirror. Happy with what she saw, she stepped out of the bathroom just as a knock sounded at her door.

Grabbing her purse, keys, and jacket, she headed toward the door, ready to have a great time tonight. She opened it and there stood Logan in all of his glory, looking just as handsome as he did night at the bar. Deep in her own thoughts, she looked up into his face when he spoke.

"Damn darlin'," Logan replied, taking in her outfit, "You look like trouble."

"Good because I feel like getting into a little bit of it tonight. Coming along for the ride?" she asked, quickly getting a handle on her thoughts.

"Absolutely," he replied offering her his elbow.

Wanting to be in the driver seat, Ororo convinced him to stop by her house first so they could switch bikes.

The night passed by quickly. Ororo enjoyed watching Logan in the different environments. Though she attracted attention from both men and women, she made it very clear that she only had eyes for Logan. And he responded in kind by making it known that she was with him while at the same time, giving her space to enjoy the outing.

She even won them $1000.00 playing pool from this guy, who made the same mistake that Logan did, in thinking that she didn't know what she was doing. When she finished with him, he tried to protest about being conned but the other patrons in the bar quickly put him in his place, shaming him into paying what he owed.

Now, heading back to the mansion with him driving them in and her nestled against his back, she had hoped that he had a great time.

She got her answer soon after finishing the thought as Logan gave her a deep, toe -curling, mind boggling, make-ya-want-to-pinch-yourself-to-make-sure-you're-not-dreaming kiss before thanking her for a great night and wishing her sweet dreams.

Smiling as she watched him walk the bike down towards Remy's cabin, she congratulated herself on a job well done.


	9. Chapter 9: Men Troubles

Chapter 9: Men Troubles

She smiled at herself in the mirror as the thoughts of their date were filed away.

_I wonder what Logan's up to_, she thought, smiling and shaking her head, knowing the she had it bad.

She heard a knock at the door and waited, hoping that she would hear it. _Thinking of the devil_, she thought as Logan finished his special knock in rapid succession. He told her he had wanted to find a way that she would know it was him at the door and had come up with the special knock. She thought it was a great idea and looked forward to hearing it. Just like now.

"Ro," he called out from the living room.

"Out in a few," she replied.

"Want some breakfast? I brought groceries," he called back.

"Sure," she replied, smiling to herself. _Damn this man is spoiling me_, she thought, turning on the shower.

Forty minutes later, Ororo sat across from Logan, watching as he inhaled a triple stack of his mouthwatering blueberry pancakes.

"What?" he asked, as he wiped his mouth, finishing off his food.

"Nothing. Just admiring you as you inhale your food," she replied before taking a sip her juice from the wine goblet.

"Like what ya see?" he asked with a smirk.

"Getting there," she replied coyly, getting to her feet and going over to grab Logan's plate. Before she could, she was pulled down in his lap, causing her to giggle.

"Whatcha mean, getting there?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Like I said, I'm starting to like what I see," she replied still smiling.

"Oh I see," he replied, kissing her neck, "What do I have to do ta get it from ya starting ta like what ya see ta loving what ya see?"

She pulled back a little, her serious blue eyes meeting his. Leaning in, she surprised him by running her fingers through his hair while bringing his face close to hers. Their lips met in a deep, sensual kiss that left him panting, struggling to take in air as their foreheads rested against each other.

"Just keep spoilin' me the way ya doin'," she replied after a moment, sounding a lot like him. She kissed him again softly before trying to stand but Logan had other ideas.

"Ya ain't said nothin' but a word," he replied before pulling her back down on his lap for another toe curling kiss.

"Hey babe," Logan greeted, as he entered her classroom later that day. She sat alone in the room and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey. How was your morning?" she replied, accepting his kiss on her cheek before he leaned against her desk.

"It's was okay but I have some bad news. Chuck's sending me and Scott ta pick up a new student so I have ta get a raincheck for our lunch date," he told her hating the disappointment that flashed across her face before she covered it with a smile.

"Sure. You just have to make it up to me by taking me to dinner," she replied, getting to her feet.

"Dinner as in away from the mansion dinner?" he asked, not believing his ears. She wanted to go out with him again.

"Yes unless you prefer," she began but he immediately shook his head and pulled her to him.

"I already have a place in mind," he replied, kissing her gently.

"Okay. Do you think you'll be back before 7?"

"From what Chuck said, it should be a regular pick up. A kid about six developed his gifts early and the grandmother who was looking after him passed away," he told her.

"So sad but at least he will be coming to a place where he will be accepted and treated kindly," she replied, frowning at the news.

"Yeap, he's a lucky kid. So no long faces, okay?" he told her, leaning in, touching his forehead to hers, drawing her attention to him.

She gave him the thing he wanted and he smiled in return.

"That's my girl," he whispered, kissing her softly and hugging her to him, "I'll see ya soon, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, hugging him back, enjoying the feel of him in her arms.

He pulled away and kissed her nose before heading out the door, looking back with a wink before moving out of sight.

She turned back to her desk with a sigh, missing him already. She couldn't explain what was happening between them but despite her original feelings about a relationship between them being inappropriate, she was beginning to embrace it.

Deep in thought, she didn't hear the door open and close behind the person. Turning to leave the room, she started at the sight of Forge standing in front of the door, dropping her documents to the floor.

"Sorry. Thought you heard me," he replied, bending down to pick up the wayward paper.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, accepting the papers from him with a nod of thanks.

"I came to see if you had some time to talk," he replied.

"Forge, I," she began.

"I know you don't have a lunch date with Logan because I overheard Scott telling Jean that they were heading out to pick up a student."

"Just because Logan isn't here doesn't mean I automatically have time," she replied.

"Really? Can you honestly tell me that you didn't have a lunch date with him?"

"And if I did, what business is it of yours?"

"It's my business because I love you," he replied.

"Oh, give me a break," she said, "That's bull and you know it."

"Don't tell me my feelings for you are bull," he replied angrily.

"And why not? You told me you would always love me and when I said those exact words back to you the day you left, you told me you lied," she said her anger matching his.

"Ororo, I," he began, unable to finish the thought.

"You what? You're sorry?" she replied, thunder rumbling in the distance as her anger got the best of her, "Is that what you were going to say?"

The look he gave her confirmed her thoughts. "Yes, you're sorry alright. A sorry excuse for a man," she replied, "And I'm done talking about this. So if you don't have anything else to talk to me about then, don't speak to me at all. Enjoy the rest of your day." She grabbed her keys and headed out the room without a backward glance.

Not in the mood to deal with the children, she headed to the one place where she knew she would be able to be alone with her thoughts while being in the company of others.

She looked up and saw Remy opening the door to his cottage to allow her to enter. She tilted her head questioningly.

"Heard de thunder and saw ya coming," he replied, "Ya okay?"

"I will be once I see my pregnant sister," she replied, stepping into the house.

"She resting in the living room with 'er lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave," Ororo began.

"Nah ya won't sugah," Marie called out, "Ya came to see me now come see me."

She smiled at Remy as she acquiesced to her sister's request.


	10. Chapter 10: New Addition

Chapter 10: New Addition

An hour later, Remy and Ororo made their way back to the school. He had a few classes to teach that afternoon and Ororo had a meeting with the Professor about the new student.

The child, a six year old African American boy, was a ward of the state due to the untimely passing of his grandmother who was caring from him. Ororo spent the rest of the afternoon developing an appropriate curriculum for the boy after sharing the news with Miss Adele Collier.

Miss Collier, the mansion's head of staff, and her team were responsible for taking care of the mansion and its tenants. Her team took care of the general cleaning, maintenance, and cooking but drew the line at cleaning personal rooms and doing laundry, saying those tasks were for the individual to take care of.

Since the boy would be sharing a room with the mansion's youngest student, Miss Collier's staff thoroughly cleaned both sides of the room.

Knowing that the room had been taken care of and her curriculum was complete, Ororo sat in her office, looking out over the woods behind the school. She watched as the sun began its end of day journey, heading toward the western sky, leaving behind a multitude of colors. Normally watching the sunset would help to calm her mind but today, it wasn't working.

The arguments with Forge were working on her nerves and her normally peaceful disposition. Needing to try another approach, she closed her eyes and hearing Logan's soothing voice in her head, she began practicing her breathing exercises. Before the exercises could take effect, she was interrupted by a message from Charles.

_Ororo, please come to the Blackbird hangar._

_Right away, Professor_, she told him, getting to her feet and making her way to the door.

Aboard the Blackbird, Logan was trying to coax the mansion's newest resident out of his hiding place under the counter on one side of the plane. He had spent the last half hour trying to make sure the kid didn't hurt himself as Scott flew them back to the mansion. Happy to be on solid ground again, Logan tried his best to encourage the kid to come out.

Scott, his patience with the situation depleted, reached for the kid. Logan stilled his movement by placing his hand on his arm.

"Don't. His mutant powers have kicked in," Logan told Scott, both of their eyes taking in the image before them. The little boy looked at the men with eyes that glowed with the electricity his body was producing. Though his hands where wrapped around his knees, Logan could see the electricity moving from one limb to the other, creating a protective covering for the child.

"Thanks," Scott replied before taking a step back, "I contacted the Professor before we landed to make him aware of the situation. He and Ororo should be here soon."

Logan nodded, his eyes still on the little boy, who sensing that the men were finished with him for the time being, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, powering down. Logan watched in amazement at the control this child had at such a young age. He was still kneeling in front of the kid when he smelled Ororo's unmistakable scent. He heard the click clack of her heels and the whirl of the Professor's wheelchair.

Logan stood and stretched to relieve the tension in his muscles from kneeling. He heard Scott giving the Professor and Ororo an update on the situation. Soon, he heard the sound of bare foot steps approaching. He looked over and smiled, happy to see her.

He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but he knew that it wasn't the best time and was content with the thought that he would be able to fulfill his wish a little later.

"Hey Ro," he greeted her and she smiled.

She stopped next to him and looked down at the little boy who sat and watched them silently from his hiding place. Ororo, with little concern of the expensive pant suit she wore, knelt in front of the little boy.

"Hi. My name is Ms. Ro. What's your name?"

The little boy gazed at her and then his eyes shifted to Logan.

Understanding, Ororo look up at Logan. "Logan, would you mind giving us a minute?" Ororo asked.

"Sure. I'll be in the hangar," he replied, walking away without a backward glance.

After they heard his footsteps fade away, she smiled at him and asked him the question again.

"Micah," he whispered.

"Micah. That's a lovely name," she replied, "You know, I would love to talk with you some more but the floor is very uncomfortable for me. I would like to sit in the chair. Would you sit with me?"

He thought about what she said and told her okay.

She smiled as he emerged from his hiding place. She could tell that he had been raised to respect women because he held out his hand to help her to stand. Touched by his thoughtfulness, she gave him a smile of thanks before standing and leading him over to the chairs.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from the Blackbird with Micah, his hand holding on to hers tightly. She'd learned some disturbing things that made it hard for her to maintain the smile she had on her face but she persevered, knowing she would share the information with the Professor and the rest of the team once she got him settled.

"There they are," the Professor greeted them.

"Micah, remember the man I told you about?" she asked him.

"Yes, Professor Xavier?" he responded with a question in his voice.

"Yes," she told at him, giving him a gently nudge toward the Professor, "Go introduce yourself."

Micah surprised Scott and Logan when he moved toward the Professor and held out his small hand, which the Professor took in both of his. "It's very nice to meet you, Micah. Did you have a good flight?"

Micah glanced shyly at Logan and Scott and then back at Ororo who nodded. Turning back to the Professor, he said, "Yes. I was scared but Mr. Logan and Mr. Scott was there to help me."

Logan and Scott looked at each other in shock and then over to Ororo who simply shrugged her shoulders, having worked her magic again. The men turned their attention back to the pair now engaged in conversation as they slowly began making their way toward the door leading to the mansion.

Logan and Scott exchanged another look to which Scott shook his head, and walked toward the door through which the Professor and his young charge disappeared through.

"Ya have a way with kids," Logan told her joining her and offering her his arm as she stepped into her shoes again.

"What can I say, it's a gift," she told him, smiling as he chuckled, taking her hand in his and leading her to the door.

Their dinner plans were postponed to the following night since Micah was having a hard time adjusting to his new home. She had introduced Micah to Artie, his new roommate and had shown him to the room he they would share.

Artie, excited about the new addition, had done what he could to make Micah feel at home, including sharing his toys, even ones that he wouldn't share with anyone.

Though he played for a little while, Micah wanted to be near the nice lady that looked like him. So he asked Artie to help him find her. After asking a few of the other adults, the children found her in the Professor's office.

Sensing his unease, Ororo ended her meeting with the Professor so that she could spend time with Micah. She led him to her office, giving him a slight tour as they went. She told him he would be taking classes soon and she saw his face light up. When she asked if he had been to school before, he told her no, that his Grammy couldn't be left alone so he had to stay with her to help her.

Hearing this and remembering how excited he was when he saw Artie's toys, she began thinking about what she could do to help make Micah more comfortable while at the same time, introducing him in to the rest of the students. But first, she had a debriefing session with the Professor, Hank, Logan and Scott.

After getting Micah settled with paper and crayons in the kitchen with Miss Collier, she met with the men. After sharing her thoughts with them, the Professor readily agreed and she set her plan in motion.

She spoke with Miss Collier. Once she explained the situation, Miss Collier told her she and her staff could throw a welcome dinner party for the students. Ororo knew the place for it and contacted their resident doctor and scientist, Hank McCoy who promised to have the Danger Room ready for the festivities.

With the plans in place, she contacted the staff to explain the change in dinner plans and the Professor made the announcement over the intercom.

At the designated time, Ororo and Micah made their way to the Danger Room, his hand tucked in hers. As they walked, she told him that he was the guest of honor for the party as a way of welcoming him to the school.

He looked up at her, a shocked look on his face. "Really?"

When she told him yes, he said softly that the party would be the first one he had ever had. He hugged her unexpectantly, making her stumble before she caught her balance.

"Thank you," he said, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. Touched, Ororo pulled him away gently so she could kneel to be eye level with him. "You are most welcome. Now, what do you say we go and have some fun?"

"Yay!" he said excitedly, acting like the kid he was for the first time since arriving to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11: Conversation and Tea

Chapter 11: Conversation and Tea

Ororo, Jean, Kitty, and Peter began to round up the kids as Miss Collier and her team began cleaning up the remnants of the pizza party. The older kids led the way as the youngest brought up the rear. While the older kids made sure the younger kids were preparing for bed, Ororo walked between the youngest two as they escorted her to their room.

Caught up in their playful conversation, Ororo didn't see Logan until Micah said, "Mr. Logan."

Looking up, a smile crossed her face as they neared the door.

"I figured ya would have the rugrats," Logan said with a smile.

"I'm not a rugrat," Artie pouted and Micah followed along, repeating what his roommate said.

"Yeah ya are," Logan replied, tussling Artie's hair, making him laugh. He was about to hug Ororo when he felt a tug. He and Ororo looked down to see Micah with Logan's hand on his head, waiting for his tussle. Chuckling, Logan obliged, giving him a hair tussle as well.

"Had fun, Squirt?" Logan asked him, kneeling in front of him.

"Yes. My name not Squirt. I'm Micah," he told him seriously.

"I know, kiddo, but I like to give people nicknames," Logan told him.

"My nickname Static," he told Logan, causing him to smile.

"Oh, you already have one," Logan said, tussling his hair again, "Static. I like it." Getting to his feet, he opened the door for them.

"Alright guys, time for bed," Ororo told them ushering them inside with a quick smile at Logan, "Go and wash your face and brush your teeth." They groaned but did as they were told.

Now, settled in their bed, Artie looked at Logan and asked, "Mr. Logan, will you tell us a story?"

"Yeah, a story," Micah echoed, getting comfortable under his snuggly comforter.

"Okay but when I'm done, lights out," he said and they nodded.

"I'll leave you boys to your story," Ororo said, taking her leave so the guys could bond, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. Ro," Artie said.

"Night, Ms. Ro," Micah called out, getting out of bed and hugging her around her legs. Ororo returned the hug and tucked him back into bed.

"See you later, Logan?" she asked at the door.

"Absolutely, Ms. Ro," he replied, with a smirk.

She returned the smile and headed to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen through the dining room, Ororo took her normal seat and smiled up at Miss Collier as she sat a steaming cup of tea in front of her.

Adele Collier, a middle age white woman, had grown up in a hate filled environment where her parents hated anyone that didn't look like them. Adele on the other hand, took the heart the teachings of the Bible and as soon as she could, she left home in search of a place where all were treated equally despite their differences. She was at an anti-mutant rally, protecting a mutant from the mob when she was struck from behind and knocked unconscious.

When she came too, she was in the infirmary in the basement being tended to by Professor Xavier. After talking with the Professor, she agreed to work for him, assisting him in whatever he needed. As the school grew, so did her responsibilities and staff. Over time, she had embraced Xavier's dream as her own and did all that she could to make the residents of the mansion feel at home.

It wasn't until the arrival of an angry, statuesque, white haired, blue eyed, black girl that her tolerance and acceptance of others was truly tested. She and Ororo butted heads from day one and after a month of strife, Miss Collier's patience was shot and she read the child the riot act.

Once her tirade was finished, Adele stood gazing at the young girl and could not believe her eyes when she saw the child's lip tremble. She watched as the child crumbled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Feeling bad about her blow up, she knelt and took the girl in her arms, comforting her as she sobbed. Soon the sobs subsided and Adele wiped away her tears. When she suggested they have some tea, Ororo accepted and that night their ritual of conversation and tea was born.

As Ororo grew older, their nightly custom happened less frequently as the young woman began to experience life. So Miss Collier, knowing what it was like to be young, told her "daughter" that whenever she needed to talk, she and the tea would be waiting.

True to her word, whenever Ororo appeared in the kitchen at the end of the day, the tea and a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on would be waiting.

When Ororo became the assistant headmistress, their nightly custom began again, with them finishing most of their days together with a steaming cup of chamomile tea and conversation.

Ororo sighed as she sipped the tea, allowing it to sooth her tired mind.

"Long day?" Miss Collier asked casually, taking her seat across from Ororo.

"More mental than physical," she replied.

"Sometimes mental is more taxing than the physical. With the physical it has to end but the mental can keep going and going."

"Don't I know it," Ororo replied.

"It's Forge, isn't it?"

Ororo looked up at the woman who had become a mother figure for her. She debated on telling her the truth for a split second. Miss Collier had an unerringly way of knowing when Ororo was keeping things from her or telling her half-truths. After learning the lesson the hard way a long time ago, she just figured telling the truth would be the easiest thing to do.

"Yes. He's trying to talk to me and every time I see him, I can't help but see his face before he left out the door when he broke off our engagement. And I get angry all over again."

"You're gonna have to let that go, child," Miss Collier said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I know but he brings out the worst in me."

"It's not like you to let a man make you do anything."

"I know but he was my first love and the pain is still there," she replied honestly.

"I thought a certain someone was helping you get over him," Miss Collier said, smiling into her cup.

"Even that's got my mind in a tail spin," Ororo replied, "I really care about Logan but I don't want the baggage from my relationship with Forge to affect our relationship."

"So you admit that you and he are in a relationship?" Miss Collier looked up at her.

"Kinda hard to deny it now but nothing's official yet," Ororo replied, her gaze meeting Adele's across the table.

"Well, I tell you. If I was a few years younger and had a slimmer figure, I would give you a run for your money because he is fine," she told her, making Ororo giggle.

Miss Collier picked up a lot hanging around the kids, including their slang. "I'm just saying. The man is a hunk and a heck of a good guy and if you aren't careful, you may end up losing him over some guy who never meant you any good and that's all I'm saying on the topic."

Ororo watched as her "mother", a bit riled up from her statement about Forge, stood and rinsed out her cup. When she turned back to face Ororo, there were tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Ororo said, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine, child. No need to worry," Adele replied, putting the cup away before taking the seat next to Ororo. Cupping her face in her cool hands, she told her, "Don't let Forge or what you think people will say about your relationship with Logan distract you from the knight you have standing in front of you. Logan's a good man and he makes you happy. That's all that matters. Nothing else." Adele kissed her forehead and gazed lovingly into her face, wiping away the tear that fell.

"Now that we both have shed a tear, I think it's time for bed," Adele replied chuckling, getting to her feet. Before she could take another step, Forge entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Nice Nasty

Chapter 12: Nice Nasty

"Ladies," he greeted them as he headed to the cabinet, pulling down a mug, "Ororo, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked, turning to face her as he poured some coffee in his cup.

"That's my cue," Adele said quickly before leaning down and whispering, "Be nice." With a pat on Ororo's shoulder, Miss Collier exited the room, calling out goodnight over her shoulder.

Left alone with him, she looked up to find him watching her.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm still here, aren't I," she replied quickly. Hearing Miss Collier's voice in her head, she decided to heed her advice. "I'm sorry for snapping Forge. It's been a long day."

"Understandable. It's been a long week," he replied, taking the seat that Miss Collier had vacated.

Silence engulfed them as he prepared his coffee, adding sugar and cream. When it was done to his satisfaction, he took a sip and set his cup down.

"Ororo, I hope that we can have a conversation without you having a weather tantrum," he began.

"If you want us to have a civilized conversation, Forge, you will refrain from speaking disparagingly about my abilities and my emotional outbursts. Though I am a mutant, I am still human and have the option of expressing my anger in whatever way I see fit," she told him calmly, leaning back in her chair, watching him.

"Duly noted," he replied, "Now, I have to tell you that our time apart has been good to you. You are more beautiful than ever."

"That's what the love of a good man will do for you," she replied, speaking before she thought about it.

"A good man? Please. From what I've learned of your "good man", the term savage would be more fitting," he replied.

"Oh really?" she said, not surprised that he would do research on his competition.

"Yes and I'm not so sure you did a thorough background search on him because if you had, you would not be consorting with him nor would you have hired him to teach at this school."

"Forge, if you want to talk to me about "us", why are you talking about Logan?" she asked, using the rabbit ears to emphasis. She was growing tired of his condescending remarks.

"Because I feel you should know the person you are spending all your time with," he replied, leaning forward, "Ororo, he is beneath you. He's not even worthy of enough to tie your shoes."

"Worthy enough? I'm not a goddess, Forge. We all have fallen short of perfection, yourself included."

"True but our hands are cleaner than his. And besides, Ororo, how does it look for the headmistress of the school to be dating someone she supervises. I mean really, there is an image that needs to be upheld."

"So my dating you again would allow me to retain my social status by dating someone on my level and since you are no longer a staff member, a relationship with you will not be frowned upon by others. Does that sum things up?" she asked him as she stood, cutting to the chase. She looked down at him, suddenly tired of playing nice.

"Yes. I'm glad you understand my point of view," he replied with a smile, thinking that he was finally getting through to her.

"Well, Forge, there are a few things wrong with that statement," she began, "Despite what you may think, I'm not above anyone. I'm on the same footing as the others here, especially Logan and what I do when I am not on the clock is no one's concern except mine. Beyond that, there will never be an "us" ever again. You made sure of that with your parting words. So if you will excuse me." Ororo deposited her cup in the sink and as she made her way past him again, he reached out and grasped her wrist.

"We are not done with this, Ororo," he told her, getting to his feet.

"You may not be but I am, Forge. Now release my arm so I may leave," she said calmly, trying very hard not to lose her temper, taking a step back to put some distance between them as much as his grip would allow.

"No, not until I have had my say," he replied getting to his feet and pulling her toward him.

"Ya hard of hearing, bub?" Logan asked, stepping into the room, no liking what he was seeing. "Ya heard the lady. Let 'er go."

Surprised, Ororo looked back at Logan and saw _that_ look in his face. She had seen that look a number of times in the field and in training and knew that it meant Logan was in the trouble zone. She knew he worked hard to control his anger but she knew this scene was trying his patience.

He'd mentioned to her just last night that he didn't like Forge's approach in dealing with her. She also knew he was very protective of those he held dear and now that she held that special place in his heart, he wasn't going to tolerant anyone upsetting her and right now, Forge was doing a damn good job at it.

"Excuse you but we're having a private conversation," Forge replied, pulling on her arm, drawing her closer to him.

"From where I'm standing, Ro's through with the conversation. So I'm gonna ask ya one more time to release her."

She knew if she didn't diffuse the situation, someone was going to get hurt. Most likely Forge and even though the thought of him getting hurt sounded good, she knew it wasn't the thing that needed to happen. And Forge, being the asshole he was, was going to make things worse. And he did.

"And if I don't," Forge challenged.

Before Logan could reply, Forge released her arm with a painful yelp.

"Did you forget that metal was a very good conductor for electricity?" Ororo asked rhetorically as Forge shook his arm to relieve the pain. Turning to Logan, she asked, "Will you walk me home?"

"Gladly," he replied, taking her hand in his and guiding her to the door. The beast within was itching for a fight but Logan keep him down. But he gazed back at Forge with an angry scowl before he followed Ororo out the door. _That guy is asking for it_, Logan thought as they stepped into the hallway. Before they could make it to the side door, Jubilee called out to them, panting heavily.

"Jubilee, what's wrong?" Ororo asked, immediately concerned.

"It's Micah," she told them once she caught her breath and Ororo was in motion before the child could say another word.

Ororo heard the rest of the message Jubilee had been sent to give them as they made their way to the child's room. She had hoped that her initial thoughts about leaving him were incorrect but she was wrong. Knowing his situation, she should have taken him to live with her until he got comfortable in his surroundings. She reprimanded herself as they rounded the corner, seeing the Professor coming from the opposite direction.

The conversation she'd had earlier with Logan, Scott, and the Professor after the child's arrival replayed in her mind.

_ After she got Micah settled in the kitchen with Miss Collier, she, the Professor, Hank, Logan and Scott met in the recreation room near the dining room for a quick debriefing. _

_ Since it was near the end of the school day, the room was empty at the moment but soon would have full of kids, unwinding from their day._

_ Ororo filled them in on what she had learned from her conversation with Micah on the Blackbird and Logan and Scott added their two cents._

_ "Now it all makes sense," Logan had said from his standing position, "I just never thought I would ever see a kid afraid of a person of a different race."_

_ "Well, considering where he lived in Mississippi, I'm not surprised because despite it being the 21__st__ century, segregation is still alive and well in some parts of the deep south," Ororo told them, "And Micah and his Nana lived in one of those communities."_

_ "That's understandable but it would have been nice if the social worker had mentioned it before we left," Scott said._

_ "How would she know the difference between a little boy upset about going with strangers versus him being afraid of the people because of the color of their skin?" Ororo asked._

_ "That's a good question. However, if things are as bad as we think they are in the place where Micah is from, it wasn't likely that critical piece to this situation would have been discovered since he may not have had much interaction with people who didn't look like him."_

_ "Yeah, and now, he's in a place where only one person looks like him," Logan replied, his gaze falling on Ororo._

_ "I think he should be introduced to his housemates in a nonthreatening situation like a party where kids can be kids and we see how things go," Ororo suggested._

_ "Good idea, Ororo. I'm sure Miss Collier and her team can assist you with whatever you need," the Professor told her, his hand lifting to his temple, "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we can adjourn because I believe our newest resident is growing restless." _

_ "Thanks Professor. Will you let Miss Collier know I will be there shortly." _

_ He nodded and headed out of the room with Scott following behind, leaving her and Logan alone. _

_ "Doesn't look like we'll be able to get away tonight," she told him reluctantly. She was looking forward to some time away from the mansion but as always duty came first._

_ "That's okay. Gives me something to look forward too," he told her, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly, "Have fun planning the party." He waved as he headed in the opposite direction of the dining room._

Now, she stood in the doorway of the Artie's and Micah's room and was amazed by what she saw. The small child was sitting in the middle of his bed, illuminated in the semi dark room by his powers. She could feel the electronic pulse in the air as the child's sobs reached her ears, slightly muffled as he hid his face from the group.

She cautiously took a step into the room. Logan grabbed her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

"Ro?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"It's okay, Logan. His powers don't affect me," she told him, smiling reassuringly over her shoulder at him. Trusting her, he let her go but stood like a sentry next to the Professor as she made her way toward the bed.

The small child looked up when he heard her voice.

"Ms. Ro?" he asked quietly, his voice weak from crying.

She smiled at him as she sat on the bed next to him. Reaching out, she wiped some of the moisture from his face.

"Come here," she told him, holding her arms open and he threw himself into her arms. Ororo could feel the power of the child enter her and she closed her eyes to the sensation. The feel of the electricity across her body awaken her own powers, causing her hair to react to the energy. Taking a calming breath, she dissipated it as she spoke softly to the child cradled in her arms. When she sensed that he had powered down, she opened her eyes as they slowly turned back blue.

Feeling that he really didn't need an audience, Ororo sent the Professor a telepathic message, asking the Professor for some privacy. He agreed and encouraged those gathered to return to their rooms.

_Logan said to tell you he would wait for you in the Rec Room_, the Professor told her.

_Thank you, Professor_, she replied, with a smile at the man in question before he closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Life Changes

Chapter 13: Life Changes

Ororo stood looking out of her office window. Winter was upon them and snow blanketed the grounds in pristine whiteness. Though her eyes looked out over the grounds, her thoughts were elsewhere. A smile slowly spread across her beautiful face as she thought over the last two months and how life had changed for her during that time.

After getting Micah settled down and back to sleep after his outburst, Ororo headed to the Professor's office where she knew he would be, despite the time of the evening. It was the ritual of theirs whenever a child had a rough night or there was a need for a late night conversation.

Sitting in her favorite chair, she shared with him some of her earlier thoughts. Her heart went out to the small boy. She had endured her own heartache, though not as young as he but still young nonetheless. She remembered the two things that she longed for the most, parents. Luckily, the Professor and Miss Collier filled those roles for her but who would do the same for Micah?

Most of the children who arrived at the institute were older or their parents were still in the picture, as was the case with Artie, whose parents elected to send him to the Institute because they wanted the best for their "special" son.

Cuddling with the boy, she remembered how he had clung to her, needing to have that connection with someone, especially dealing with some major changes in his young life. Surprisingly, Ororo had never felt the need to do this before but there was something about this child that drew her to him when she first laid eyes on him. Deep down inside, she felt this immediate connection to him and didn't want to let it go.

So she arrived at the Professor's office with the intent to ask his permission to take the child home with her. At least for a little while until he was settled into life at the mansion, she had explained. The Professor, after listening to her argument, agreed and gave his approval. She sighed in relief, happy that he had seen things her way.

She headed back and collected the child and his meager belongings and headed to the Rec Room where her other "guy" waited for her.

Now, eight weeks later, Micah was still at her home, adjusting to life at the mansion very nicely. Glancing over her shoulder at the clock, she began a mental countdown. Five, four, three, two… She stopped counting as she heard the pitter patter of feet racing along the corridor, headed her way.

Turning away from the window, she waited and listened as the sound of heavier footsteps accompanied the pitter patter, getting louder as they got closer. She chuckled to herself as she overheard the conversation that the two had whenever they met her at her office.

"Knock first, kiddo," Logan instructed on the other side of the door.

"What if she ain't here?" Micah asked.

"I'm sure she's there," Logan replied.

"How can you be sure? Maybe she left."

"Normally she's here waiting for us to pick her up. So I think she's here," he replied patiently.

"Maybe she left and went to get ice cream."

"Do ya really think she would go get ice cream without ya?"

"No but she could," Micah argued.

She continued chuckling to herself as she began to straighten up the documents on her desk. When she had asked Logan one day why he allowed the conversations to go on so long, he explained that it was a way for him and the squirt as he called him, to bond and build a sense of trust.

So she let them to play out their daily door interaction as she called it and waited patiently until Micah knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out, coming around her desk to greet them.

"Ms. Ro!" Micah exclaimed as he rushed over to her as she knelt for her customary hug.

"Hello sweetheart. You have a good day?" she asked, still at eye level with him.

"Yes. We made jello with Miss Collier and Ms. Bets read us stories and let us color and then Mr. Logan let us play bollyball," he replied, giving her a recap of his day. Since his class with Logan ended around 5pm, the guys would walk to her office together to "pick" her up so they could head to dinner together.

"That's good baby. I'm glad you had a good day," she told him, getting to her feet with some assistance from Logan. He greeted her with a hug and a kiss and a few whispered words that made her smile at him.

"Ms. Ro, can we go now?"

"You're in a mighty big rush. What's so important that you have to rush us?"

"The film bestival," he replied, reminding her of the student event taking place that evening.

"Oh that's right. And you're staying over tonight too, aren't you?" she asked him and he nodded enthusiastically, "Well I guess we need to go get you ready, then don't we?" she replied and getting a loud yay in response. Chuckling, the adults followed the happy child out of the office.

"Race ya, Mr. Logan," Micah said happily as he started running toward Ororo's cottage once they stepped outside. She smiled at them as Logan took off after the precocious 6 year old. _What a difference a few weeks make_, she thought as she continued her stroll toward home.

She sighed happily as she walked, her thoughts of the previous weeks continuing.

Logan, true to his word was waiting in the Rec Room for her and gave her a shocked look when he saw her carrying the sleeping child. Figuring she would tell him about it later, he took the child from her and took her hand in his and they made their way to her home.

And since then, that scene had become the norm, Logan and Ororo walking hand in hand while he carried Micah. Other times, like tonight, Micah would be wide awake and ready to play. He'd come to learn that Mr. Logan was a great playmate and he took advantage of the opportunities to play with him whenever he got it.

As Ororo had hoped, Micah had grown use to the mansion's residents and was comfortable being with them. So much so, they were racing back to her cottage to pack a bag for his first sleep over at the mansion. Some of the older students wanted to have a weekend long film festival like the Cannes and got input from everyone. Since the audience was mixed, they figured they would only show movies that were kid friendly. Micah was excited that his favorite movies, _Cars_ and _Robots_, were up first.

By the time she reached the porch, Logan and Micah were coming back out, his favorite Batman bag on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take him back to the mansion. See ya when I get back?" Logan asked, leaning over and kissing her gently.

"Okay," she replied before kneeling in front of Micah, "You be good and have fun okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Ro. If I have problems, can I call you or Mr. Logan?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We will have our phones with us but you can also talk to Mr. Scott and Ms. Jean, okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow," he said before giving her a tight hug around her neck. She hugged him back, feeling a little sad to see him go. She stood and stepped to the side to give them room. She stayed on the porch and watched them until they disappeared from sight.

She went inside and started straightening up around the house, musing about how much of a mess a 6 year could make. With the house clean, she headed to her bedroom to take a quick shower so she could prepare for her own night out, which definitely included a visit to Cass.

Ororo hadn't been to Cass since Micah had moved in and she felt that tonight would be a good night to get back into her routine. A cold brew and a long ride on her bike will be balm to her weary soul and she couldn't wait.

_Now all I have to do is wait for Logan to get back and then we can go_, she thought, settling onto the couch. She got comfortable and figured she would take a quick nap while she waited.

"Ro, baby. Wake up," Logan said softly, gently shaking her.

"Hmm," she replied sleepily, slowly opening her eyes.

"Taking a nap before ya go out?" he teased, taking a seat next to her as she sat up, stretching with a loud yawn, "Ya sure ya up to it tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from Cass tonight," she told him, lowering her hand from her face and snuggling against him, enjoying his solid softness, "But who says that I can't take a quick cat nap."

Two hours later, Logan was guiding his hog through the night, heading to her secret hideout to retrieve her bike. She was in the mood for speed, she had told him and he waited patiently until she went inside to change. 15 minutes later, his mouth dropped open as she made her way out the door. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and baby blue leather jacket. The impossible high stiletto heels of her knee high boots gave her enough height to slightly tower over him.

She smiled to herself at his reaction. She walked over and gently closed his mouth before kissing him. Her kiss brought him out of his trance and his arms wrapped around her for an impromptu hug.

"Damn," he whispered into her hair, "Darlin' ya killing me with this outfit."

"Good, that's the effect I was going for," she replied wickedly, winking at him, "You ready to ride?"

_It's about to be long night_, he thought, subtlety adjusting himself, his pants suddenly uncomfortable. He looked up when he heard her bike roar to life.

She rolled her bike next to his and said, "Keep up." She blew him a kiss before taking off like a bullet into the night.

_Yeap_, he thought, starting his hog and striking out after her, _it's gonna be a long night_.


End file.
